Eight Meeters!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: Expense,Styl,Intel,Sportive,Clen,Shower,Goth and Adve all want to help people but all in different ways. How will fire help them all meet and carry on with this dream. Innie bit of swearing. Will Ally ever tell Austin her secrets about them though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eight Meeters with Ally in the middle.**_

_**Describing them all**_

Expense: Her name is Expense because of her reputation of being known as an expensive buyer wherever she may go. She is kind, but short tempered, caring and compassionate with her love for romance and life. She's a Pretty in pink girl.

Styl: All the fashion sense in the world. Wants to be a fashion designer when she's older but because of her looks most people think she's 16 when she's actually 19. She's amazing for her work with charity's and volunteer work.

Intel: Her intelligence is on a high bar. Her fitness is on a low bar. She wants to read to the blind when she gets her first job. She and Styl are sisters. Unknown until later. She is very quiet and un-fun. Expense claims that she needs to fun her up. She is a 'snitch' as Sportive puts it and 'an annoying smart-arse' as Goth puts her.

Sportive: Her strong sport of them all is bow and arrow. It's her favourite sport as well. When she was 14 she was chosen for a game where you had to kill or be killed **(No copy write to the Hunger Games)**. She won with her brother Sportif. Both are French and both are equally good as each other. They say they have a hatred for each other but they actually want to into business together.

Clen: As clean as Clen is she isn't one for dirt I mean if you're OCD when would you like mud? It's disgusting. She claims OCD is an Obsessive Compulsive disorder. When it's really Obsessive Cleaning Disorder for her. She can't stand Sportive as she's apparently 'always a dirty woman' and she needs 'a hose down that would be good' as well 'as her clothes should too there horridly dirty.

Shower: The biggest show-off you could ever meet. Always taking pictures of her. She's apparently very spoilt but 'un-sophisticated' she hates being posh and wants to be more like Adve.

Goth: There are quite a few things you could say about Goth. 1) She's easily annoyed. 2) Her personality has no boundaries to stop on. 3) Her weird style is easily disinherited to most people. 4) Her mother committed suicide when she was 10 y/o.

Adve: She's an adventurous person. 'Cow' as Goth puts it. She's predicted as 'a wild child' so her mother kicked her out and she went to live with Expense. Expense was not to keen on the idea. Expense and Adve have an on- going rivalry with each other. She dyed her hair purple when she was 12 and it was MEANT to be RED BUT it turned out PURPLE!

Ally: "Shy" as Goth puts it. 'Needs t lighten up' as Expense puts it. 'She doesn't look at herself in the mirror more, of corse not mine, I'm too pretty to let her she'll just un-pretty it up. Not Cool' as Shower says. 'She's even cleaner then me and that's saying something'. 'Needs to get MORE exercise and LESS work baby' Sportive says to her face in her country accent. 'More style baby' Styl says. 'She's SO smart it's annoying' Intel says. 'Well' Adve says.

Austin: 'Stop keeping your head in the flippin' gutters and smell the roses' Adve says.

'Bring on the hey' Shower says. Then 'Too kind, too nice' Goth puts him. "I'd totally date him' Sportive says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**With Expense**_

_A loud ear-piercing scream came from Expense's lips as smoke covered her. It wasn't until that very moment that she'd ever been scared in her entire life. _

"_HELP!" She shouted in her aid. She could hear things falling. Not things people. _

_It was 9/ 11. _

Expense awoke with a screech out of her mouth.

"It's not real... It is real!" Expense screamed as she awoke to see a massive fire in her home. She screamed and yelled, shouted and screeched. No one's coming.

_**With Sportive**_

"What's with all the commotion Ally?" Sportive asked her friend Ally.

"There's been a fire. Expense's house" She answered.

"What? Why are you so slow let's go!?" Sportive yelled running.

When the two got to Expense's house all that was heard was ear- piercing screams from the home.

"EXPENSE" Sportive screamed to her.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" All that could be seen was a massive fire colour around the house. It was dark, too dark to see but this was very memorable.

"YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA THERE EXPENSE! COME ON TRY!"

"HELP!"

"Call 911" Ally told Sportive.

"Hello, It's Sportive Parker here my friends house has caught on fire. She's in there. Fire people please"

"It's Expense Lolland in there. No one else. Thank you!" Sportive said into her phone. A couple of minutes later they got there.

"About feckin' time" Sportive said to Ally.

"OMFG STOP CHATTING AND HELP ME YOU NUTCASES!" Expense screamed.


	2. With Styl and After the fire!

_**I dont own a & a **_

_**After All the fire commotion...**_

_**With Styl **_

I walk into a store in MIAMI called Sonic Boom, I'm wait ing for my friend Ally.

"When will she get back I need Ally to help me rehearse" A blonde ( cute I may add) guy behind the counter says to a latina curly haired girl and a tall ginger kid wearing stripped pants.

"Hey!" I say going up to them handing the blonde my bag then standing next to the latina girl.

"Hi, who are you?" the blonde says then puts my bag on the counter next to him.

"Oh right! We've never met I'm Styl Anderson. I overheard you talking about a girl named Ally and I'm here to talk to her" I say adding a flirtatious smile at the blonde at the end of my sentence.

He smiles, but not a flirt smile, a friendly smile then pulls out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Austin, This is Ally and I's friends Trish and Dez" He says.

I shake his hand as well as Trish and Dez's. I spot Ally from a distance and call for her.

"ALLY! Hey Hun! HOW ARE YOU?" I ramble at her running desperatly in my white heels.

"Stly. Hi to you to. I'm fine what about you?" She shouts over a runs over.

We hug.

"I've just met your friends and boyfriend there. Austin and you huh!" I say nudging her shoulder.

"What? And thats great that you guys have met! And WHAT?" She says.

"Well I went over to them and he said Ally and I's so it kind of sounded like you wern't two but one! I'm so happy for you two!" I squeal. Pointing at Austin then Ally with a smile wider then my eyes go apart.

"I'm going to start planning your wedding!" I squeal again running upstairs and into a room with a piano.

_**With Ally **_

"I'm sorry about Styl when she gets excited she doesn't think about what is the truth just about whats in her mind. I'll talk to her" I say to Austin biting my lip. Embarassment taking over I put my head down and I suddenly find the floor incredibly intresting.

I feel Austins fingers lift my chin up and he smiles at me.

"Its okay. But don't tell her. I want to see how far she'll actually get with this idea" I glare at him and he puts his hands up in deffence.

"Just experimenting" I let out a soft laugh and I go off to tell her.

_**With Styl**_

Ally walks in the room two minutes after I do. I hear her take a deep breath and before she can say anything I ask...

"Can you sing for me?"

"No"

"Why not you always used to?"

"No way"

"Why though?"

"I have hmnhgj.."

"What was that Ally? I ask

" I have STAGE FRIGHT" She says

"Oh ok but I'm your best friend can I sing for you?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.

"Thanks! Can you play the piano for me please?" I ask.

_Oh oh oh (x2's)  
You were in collage working part time waiting tables;  
left a small town,never looked back.  
i was a flight risk,with a fear of falling.  
wondered why we bothered with love if it never last?  
i say can u belive it,as were lying on the couch  
the moment i can see it yes,yes  
i can see it now_

Do You remember we were sitting there by the water?  
you put your arm around me for the first time.  
you made a rebell of a careless mans careful daughter.  
you are the best thing thats ever been mine.

Flash forward and were taking on the world together  
and theres a drawer with my things in your place  
you learned my secrets and figured out why i have them  
Say youll never make my parents mistake  
we got bills to pay  
we got nothing figured out  
when it was hard to take ,yes,yes  
this is wat i thought about

Do You remember we were sitting there by the water?  
you put your arm around me for the first time.  
you made a rebell of a careless mans careful daughter.  
you are the best thing thats ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
you saw me start to belive for the fisrt time  
you made a rebell of a careless mans carefull daughter  
you are the best thing thats ever been mine

Oh,oh-oh

And i remember that fight 2:30AM  
You said everything was slipping out from our hands  
I went out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye,  
Cause thats all i ever known  
then you took me by suprise  
You said i'll never leave you alone

You said i reemember how we felt sitting by the water  
and everytime i look at you its like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter  
She is the best thing thats ever been mine

You made a rebell of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing thats ever been mine

Do you belive it  
We're gunna make it now  
I can see it now

**( Don't own Taylor Swift or mine) **

"That was great" Ally says.

"Are you okay Ally?"

"No"

"Tell me then hun"

"No Way"

"Why not?"

"Cause I dont wanna" She says

"Is it somthing to do your boyfriend?" I ask. She burrys her face in her hands and leans on the piano.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" I say. She grunts. Then looks at me and says..

"I'll sing for you then" I clap and do a little dance.

"Ha! I win" I squeal "For once" I add on the end.

"Are you sure your okay though?" She nods and smiles.

"What are you gonna sing then Ally?"

"Oh I'm not singing alone! Your singing with me. Give me one second."

She runs downstairs and I take it as a nice time to go through her closet and look at her clothes.

"Ready Styl?" She asks I nod.

"What are we singing then hun?" I ask

"Lets have a kiki" She smiles and me **( don't own lets have a kiki or the original artist) **

"I'll do the talk" She says and walks out.

_Hey I'm calling you back, oh shes been a bitch tonight_

_and by bitch I mean this rain no cabs, no where_

_so I had to __put on the wig, and the heels  
And the lashes, and the ears, and take the train, to the club  
And you know the MTA should stand for:  
Motherf****rs Touching My Ass  
So then I get to the club  
Looking like a drowned, harassed rat  
And I'm greeted, not by Miss Rose at the door  
But our friend, Johnny Five-O  
Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party  
So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea!  
So I hope you're up girl  
Because we are all coming over  
Lock the doors, lower the blinds  
Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels  
'Cause I know exactly what we need  
_

I come out. There are tons of people here and Allys staring at her boyfriend the entire time I could tell._  
_

_Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors, tight  
Let's have a kiki, mother  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Dive, turn, work  
Let's have a kiki  
We're gonna serve, and work and turn  
And h-h-honey_

A kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves  
We're spilling tea, and dishing just desserts one may deserve  
And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave  
So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui

Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors, tight  
Let's have a kiki, mother  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Dive, turn, work  
Let's have a kiki  
We're gonna serve, and work and turn  
And h-h-honey

(Kiki, Soso, Oui Oui, Non Non) [x4]

Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors, tight  
Let's have a kiki, mother  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Dive, turn, work  
Let's have a kiki  
We're gonna serve, and work and turn  
And h-h-honey

Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors, tight  
Let's have a kiki, hunty, dropper  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Boots, turn, queen  
Let's have a kiki  
We're gonna serve, and work and turn  
And h-h-honey 

She still store at him and ran to him smiling and laughing. Their so in love.

They hug and talk for a spilt second before something happens. They run off. I'd follow them but I need to change shoes. Oh hell to it. I run after them.

I chase them to a pond and hide behind ths big bush thingy.

"So, You did amazing tonight. I gotta say"

"Thanks Austin or should I say boy that Styl thinks is my boyfriend while we try pretend we're actually not when we really DO have a secret relationship. Damn that girl is always right when it comes to relationships. She should know she's had like a billion of them" Ally says with a small smile. Even though I'm a little insulted it's still so damn obvious that their meant for each other.

"Ha! I knew it!" I shout blowing my cover.

Ally screams and Austin froze.

"I'm always right about these things."

"So true."

I smile.


	3. Relationships And Lizzie

I don't own anything

_**Adve insults**_

_**With Ally**_

"I can't belive that you didnt tell me this, Ally?" Styl says.

"I'm sorry Sty, but you know that you CANNOT shut your mouth. And if I told you then you'd tell people and then well, people would know." I say. She sighs and walks off with a smile though.

" Wow! You screwed up that now didn't you Ally?" The one and only Adve Kelly appeared.

"Hey, Adve" I say. "And yeah I did didn't I"

She nodded.

"Sty is a very passionate person, she knows stuff and when she knows shes right she gets a idea which you will NOT like it AT ALL"

"Austin are you okay?" I ask him. He was still frozen.

"Yeah, I just thought we were SO discret about it though" He says.

"I know. Three whole months down the drain. And by the way thanks for helping me to get over my stage fright." I hug him as he un- frezzes. I feel his arms wrap around me and I relax into his arms.

My phone rings it's my friend Rachel.

I pull away from our hug and answer.

**"Hello" **

_"Hi, It's an emergency well two" _

**"What is it?"**

_" Lizzie shes hung her self! Get down to the hospital now! I'll tell you the rest" _

Tears welled up in my eyes as she hung up.

"Ally" Austin says.

I turn my head I feel tears fall and he pulled me back into a hug.

"Lizzie hung her self." I sob into his chest.

I have thirteen missed calls from her.

"Maybe if I answered one of these stupid calls" I say into his chest.

"I need to go into the hospital. Now! Please Austin let me go to the hospital. Please." I plead knowing that if Lizzie is still alive then she wouldn't want to see me crying over this. But how can you not.

"You can go there okay. I'm not gonna stop you. I'll drive you."

"Okay and Adve." I ask. He nods.

"Lets go then" I wal- forget it run down to his house before he can pull away from the hug.

_**At the Hospital**_

"Hey Ally" Rachel says as I see her in the waiting room.

"Hi. Is she dead?" I ask not sure of anything.

Rachel nods. The tears come again and this time they don't stop even from Rachel's hugs and Adves comforting words. Austin manages to calm me down by singing random show tunes.

"I'm gonna check my voicemails from her and see if I can figure out why" I say walking outside the hospital doors.

_"Hey its me Lizzie I really need to see you! Call me please" _

_"Ally! Please I dunno what to do or how to do it. Help" _

_"I wanna fly away Ally. Get away" _

_"ANSWER YOUR FRIGGING PHONE" _

_"I wanna kill myself" _

_"Ally, this is so stupid but I'm gonna do it" _

It was a different person now.

_"Hi Ally. Do you remember me your brother! Ross. Well be careful as something un- expected is coming your way. _

_"God you never answer your phone do you? Lizzie again. Kisses xx" _

_"I'm gonna hang myself and you cant stop me." _

_"Goodbye Ally. Xxx" _

I cant listen anymore. Shes dead it doesn't matter anymore.

All that matters is Ross is coming back. And I'm scared shitless.

_**With Sportive, Adve, Expense, Shower, Clen, Styl, Intel and Goth. **_

"Why are we all here?" Goth moans.

"All of you know now that thanks to Adve, Lizzie has hung herself. Now all of us are going to sing for her. We are singing... Lean on me. We have an hour until Austin'll bring her back. GET TO WORK!" Styl shouts.

_**An Hour later**_

_**With Ally**_

Austin and I walk into Sonic Boom to find all of my old kidnergarden friends there.

"Hey Ally we are SO SORRY about what happened to Lizzie so we're going to sing for you!" Show- er says then goes back into her place. Austin picks me up and places me on the counter.

_Goth:_

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

_Show-er, Styl & Adve:_

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

_Clen and Intel:_

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on  


_Sportive & Expense:  
_

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
_

_Adve:_

_Somebody to lean on ( I donnot own Lean on me or original artist) _

I clap and cheer. We all hug,not Austin though, after a while they all go and it's only me and Austin in Sonic Boom...

"So. How you holding up Ally?" He asks.

"As well as I can. I mean I dont think anything can make me feel-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"better" I peck his lips once more.

"Except maybe that" He smiled at me.

Lets just say Austin never gave up trying to make me feel better. Well he had to stop when it got to intimate... But it was a great night.

Like always before he left I would always whisper the lyrics of not a love song ( Dont own song or artist)

But tonight I didn't have to say those words...


	4. Donations!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Donations with all the fundraisers!**_

_**With Sportive**_

"Breaking news, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon have made a massive donation of a million dollars fundraised for Cancer Research on the twenty- third of Febuary." The news reporter said through the TV screen. "Many people wondered why this donation was made. They were interviewed."

A video appeared on the screen of a blonde boy who I suppose is Austin Moon was there with a head poking out from the side of him.

"Why did you make this sudden desition to fundraise?" The interviewer asks them.

"Well, I can't say right now but you might find out in the um... little speach thing I have to do. So you'll hopefully find out then." Ally says to him. Holding Austins hand tightly. He looked like he was in pain.

Many clips of Ally signing children in wheelchairs little pieces of paper. While pictures of Austin and all the children in wheelchairs in a group came too.

"Hopefully we will find out why this amazing donation was made" The newsreporter says and adverts overcome my TV screen.

"Ally" I whisper...

_**With Ally**_

So many people were are asking questions on why we made the donations. All I let out was all would be revealed at the speach centre. I walked onto the platform I would make my speach. So MANY people are here.

"Hi everyone. As you ALL now know Austin and I have made a massive donation to Cancer Research and also to the smaritains hotline company. The second charity is probably unknown as Cancer is a horrid thing. So you don't know much about the Samaritains hotline. The reason I decided I wanted to make this donation, is because a week ago my cousin Lizzie hung herself. She was depressed and angry at life. Why she would even think that what these people at school and everywhere tell her is true. I will never know. But I do know I decided to talk to my friend Austin over there about donating he was onboard. We decided to do SO many fundraisers and one of my friends Expense made a donation of eighty hundred thousand dollars with her family, I got hope and my other friends Trish, Sportive, Goth, Intel, Clen, Show-er, Styl, Skylar, Rachel and Adve donated I got tons of hope that I could help these people." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I don't let them fall though.

"Over all with all my friends we made over a million dollars and with Austins friends too. Dez, Cassidy, Lucy, James, Claire, Jerome, Alfie, Micheal ironicaly Mike too and many more we made around one million and thirty thousand dollars then Austin did a performance and we made fourty thousand more with seven hundred thousand dollars for Samaritains hotline and a million dollars for Cancer research."

"I still miss Lizzie but I know that she is in peace now and I'm so happy that shes at peace but I just wish that I could've made her like that." I let the tears go un able to hold them in any longer.

I wiped them away but they came back.

"I advise everyone here to make donations to these charitys and many more. If I every get married and have kids and say one of the let just say three are gay... I want them to live in a world where they won't get decriminated against. If their a little overweight I won't let them be bullied. I always used to promise Lizzies younger sister Cassandra that I would bring my family back to happiness and I'm not gonna give up on what I told her. I will say it to her more often now. And I'll say that I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise at the start but I will now. I promise you that Cassandra. When you are an adult as you are only four now life will be good as it was before.

My face feels sticky.

"I still feel so responsible as I could've answered one of those stupid calls I couldn't be bothered to care about until now. And it'll take me a long time to get over the fact that I will never see her smiling face again or I'll never console her and make her laugh."

"I know that I can't dwell on all the bad things that happened but to think of all our good points." I say the tears are still falling down from my face. "Any questions?" I ask. Wiping more tears away.

Only one person has there hand up. I point at them.

"You said that in so many words that you want to stop gay descrimination and bullying. How would you do that?" A man of average height for a man with dark brown hair and sun glasses ,we were outside,said to me.

"I'm not sure but I promised her I would and I've never broken a promise. **Ever**" I say.

"But I know that with time, help and effort I will succeed." I add a small smile at the end.

Another hand went up I nod at them.

"Before this interview, you said that you would be singing for us a song or a cover of a song. Is this true?" I nod.

"I am now" I say and my friends Skylar, Rachel and Adve step out a bring four mirophones with them. Skylar hads me one and we begin.

"Wait. I wanna say that anyone who feels terrible and like they want to do what Liz did then I'm always here." My friend Skylar says. And smiles. I smile at her.

"Great speach Allyson Lysday Dawson" Skylar whispers to me.

_Skylar: _

_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirrored to the floor  
Her image is distorted screaming "Is it worth it anymore?" No No No  
Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_

You're not the only one so let them criticize (Ah ah)  
You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh  


_All of us:  
_

_Change, change your life, take it all  
We gonna stick together know we get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(Become what you've always known)_

Adve:

_His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name  
Just another subtle feelings but nobody that's there for the pain, no no no  
They can whip you, bring you down, down to the sides  
But they will never get to the heart you hold inside hmmm_

You're not the only one so let them criticize (Ah ah)  
You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

All:

_Change, change your life, take it all  
We gonna stick together know we get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_

_Ally: _

_(Become what you've always known)_

Change, change your life, take it all  
Change, change your life, take it all

You got the right to show the world  
Something never seen  
We wanna hear you scream it out  
You're not alone

Oh oh oh  
Change, change your life, take it all  
We gonna stick together know we get through it all  


_All:_

_Change, change your life, take it all  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(Become what you've always known) _**( I don't own Little Mix or Change your life!:D!) **

Once we were half way through everyone had joined in. Including the children had sung. We all cheered and clapped for everyone and I ran to hug Austin.

**Thanks for reading and if you ever have any of these problems like Lizzie then PM me. **


	5. Worse Things I could do!

I donnot own A & A

_**Grease**_

_**With Ally**_

Trish, Dez, Austin and I are in the practice room. It's been a month since Austin and I made the donations to the charity and almost two months from when Lizzie did what she did. I'm seeing Cassandra today, she sounded upset over the phone. Shes always been like a little sister to me.

"When's Cassandra getting here?" Austin asks me. We are babysitting her and her baby sister Charly and toddler sister, Lisa, for the week ,including the school days, while their mother goes to Italy to try get over the fact that her daughter Lizzie you know.

"In half an hour why?" I answer and then ask.

"Just wanna know when my freedom for the week goes away thats all." He says with a smile. I text him as I can't be bothered to speak.

**You volenteered to help me and THEIR my cousins. Love you :) xxx**

_Ha ha very funny and crap I did volenteer to help you Ally didn't I? Love you too :D xx_

Hey Allyson. Its Trish stop texting Austin for god sakes. Its like your secretly dating!

I am to busy texting Austin to care... And see her take my phone and see the texts we sent each other.

She read them aloud...

"Ally why did you say, You volenteered to help me and THEIR my cousins. Love you smiley face, kiss kiss. Austin then says... Ha ha very funny and crap I did volenteer to help you Ally didn't I? Love you too :D kiss kiss. Ally then says I love you more EW and AW!" She reads.

"I can't belive you didn't tell me you and Austin are dating. We're best friends. You know what forget it" Trish says handing me my phone.

"Are you upset because I'm happy for once in my life? Becuase there are worse things I could do then be happy with a boyfriend who I love and who loves me!" I yell and run out.

_I cannot belive that she's upset that I'm happy with Austin. And I just admitted it in front of Austin, _**Trish **_and Dez. Oh My God! I love Austin! I didn't realise it until now but I do and there are way more worse things that I could do. There are WORSE things I could do then be in love with Austin Moon. I donnot want to marry him or have children with him. Oh Goly Gosh I do! _

There are worse things I could do, There are worse things I could do then marry and have kids with my best friend Austin Moon.

_Worse things I could do. _

I can hear shouting from Austin. Trish then yells too. I can make out some of what they are saying but its all muffled.

_There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse things I could do. There are worse thi- I-_

I now only see darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awaken to see four un- familiar heads looking at me. All nuns. WHAT?

"Sister Moon are you okay? Sister Moon" Why are they calling me Sister MOON.

"Oh everyone. Sister Moons awake. Thank god."

"Why are you calling me Moon I'm a Dawson." I ask

"No you must of hit your head very hard. Dawson is your madien name. You married Sir Austin Moon. You have a beautiful little girl named Cassandra shes only ten bless her heart. Shes you adopted child after the insident with her mother and everything."

"Oh right." I lie. I dunno these people I have got to get away.

"Sing for us Sister Moon or Sister Ally. So you like."

"What? I never sing un annouced." I say to the weirdo in front of me.

"Yes you do last week you sang the NAME GAME **(Donnot own the name game or ahs who sings it) **un- annouced." The brunette behind me says.

"What am I singing this week then." I say getting annoyed and stressed.

"Whatever you feel like" I decide I'll sing happy.

**(I donnot own Dancing queen or Abba) **

_You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen_

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen (Dancing, dancing queen)  
Dig in the dancing queen (The dancing queen)

Dig in the dancing queen!

I'm not used to these people so I always think of Austin when singing alone. They cheer for me.

"That was amazing Sister Moon slash Ally."

"Thanks..."

"Oh sorry right you hit your head. My name is Sister Morris slash Lana." She seems nice.

"Oh okay. Thanks Sister Lana. And I fell asleep not fell away from the world. Have you seen Trish anywhere?" I ask. Her puzzled look makes me reconsider that sentence. "Sister Trish" Still confused.

"Oh! You mean Trish that you WERE friends with. You guys got into a massive fight so many years ago and you never forgave her."

"What was it about?" I ask hoping I might of told her before.

"When you decided to tell her about you and Austin being in a scret I think it was... relationship. I'm not one for gossip though. You must tell me again."

"Maybe later Sister Morris slash Lana I need to see my _husband... _Austin" I smile at her.

"Sir Austin and you Sister Ally's little flat is down this hall, turn left and go in the elivator to the third floor where he will be wait for you." She says. I thank her and walk off.

Once I get down there I see him. He looks twenty or twenty-one by my guessing. I run up and hug him. Breathing in his scent.

"Hi" He says with a small laugh.

"Whats gotten you so affectionate?" He asks.

"Bad day." I say.

"Was that Sister Constance slash Sister Harrington saying she was your mother again?" He asks.

"Nope. Just Trish"

"Well you haven't seen her in five years maybe it time to forgive her for whatever shes done." he says.

"Thats the smartest thing you've ever said to me." I say with a little chuckle. We were still in tight embrace from the start of the conversation.

"I thought and I quote ' Will you marry me?' was the smartest thing I've ever said"

"It is. But this is way more useful" I joke.

Suddenly my vision becomes blury like when I was having a panic attack.

_There are worse things I could are worse things I could are worse things I could are worse things I could do. THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO! _

My eyes flutter open to see Sonic Booms roof above me.

There ARE worse things I could do.

**( I donnot own Grease or There are worse things I could do)**

_There are worse things I could do,  
Than go with a boy or two.  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,  
And no good,  
I suppose it could be true,  
But there are worse things I could do._

I could flirt with all the guys,  
Smile at them and bat my eyes.  
Press against them when we dance,  
Make them think they stand a chance,  
Then refuse to see it through.  
That's a thing I'd never do.

I could stay home every night,  
Wait around for Mr. Right.  
Take cold showers every day,  
And throw my life away,  
On a dream that won't come true.

I could hurt someone like me,  
Out of spite or jealousy.  
I dont steal and I dont lie,  
But I can feel and I can cry.  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
But to cry in front of you,  
That's the worse thing I could do.

I love Austin and theres no changing that. Maybe even Lana helped me realise this. But mostly Austin did.

But all that matters is that as long as Austin loves me I could do anything. At all. I hear a door slam upstairs and then running steps. I realise that while I was singing I walked around the entire store and when I finished I layed back on the floor. So there I was. Looking like an idiot, lying on the floor with a running Austin coming to me. I feel him grab my hand and I turn to look at him.

"Hi." I say. Giving him a massive hug.

"Why are you so affectionate?" He asks. I smile remembering my conversation with twenty- one year old Austin Moon.

"Bad day." I say quoting myself.

"Was it Trish slash pain in my ass being a pain in my ass?" Austin says/ asks.

"Yeah, Just Trish!" I say.

"Well you haven't seen her in an hour now maybe we should forgive her for what shes done?" He suggests.

"Thats the smartest thing you've EVER said to me" I say with a chuckle.

"I thought and I quote ' Will you be my SECRET girlfriend' was the smartest thing I've ever said." He says

"It is. The only useful thing then" I joke. He smiles.

He pulls me off the floor and we walk upstairs to appologise for my over reactiveness.

"Hey Trish. I wanna appologise for NOT telling you about me and Austin" I say.

"I'm sorry for making seem like I didn't want you to be happy. I really am"

We hug for a moment.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" I ask. They all nod. I walk out with Austins arm losely around my shoulders.

When we get there I see Cassandra eating a small cookie with her baby sister and mother.

"Hey Cass. Lisa and Hiya Charly" " Lucy" I say to their mother coldly after my little eppiphany a minute ago.

"Can you take them Ally now?" Lucy says grabs her purse and leaves before I can even say yes.

"Sure" I say to her chair in which she was just previously sitting on.

All the kids look up at me.

I wave as do they. Cassandra gives a massive hug as does Lisa.

I grab the handle of the baby pram Charly is currently in and wheel it down to the checkout counter.

I ordered my self a plain cup of coffee. Austin and Trish got the same while Dez got a chocholate latte supreme or something all I know is that he won't need anymore food after words.

"Aunty Ally" Cassandra says. I look at her.

"Can I talk to you at home please" I nod

"Do you wanna go then Cass?" She nods at my question.

"Come on Austin. You are NOT getting out of helping me this week." He sighs and follows me.

"Maybe I'll get Clen and Intel to help us out okay" I tell him while smiling.

**Thanks for reading 4 chappys for 2 storys in 5 or 6 hours awsome! **

**Bye xxx**


	6. Worriment!

I don't own A & A

_**Echo **_

_**With Ally**_

"Hey, Ally are you okay? You seem distant and worried" Austin asks me.

"Yeah just in cloud nine" I say breaking my focus on the trupets in the corner.

Frankly I'm not okay at all. The reason of this is I'm truly shocked. In my little faint a day ago, all I can think about is how in the faint/ hoped for furture I MARRY Austin Moon and I ADOPT little Cassandra.

It gives me hope that Austin & I WILL last though which is amazing. But why is there a odd feeling in my gut that if I tell ANYONE then that hope will come crashing down. Anyway my sisters coming here from Ohio today so maybe I can tell her and not have it spread.

She'll be here in an hour. Cassandra, Lisa and Charly have gone over to their dads for the next three days. It's the only time I can EVER let him see them, their mother took the divorce hardly and accused him of abuse.

The court belived her and he's only just been let out of prison. So while their mother is in Italy, I can allow him to see the three.

"Really you don't seem to sure of that answer?" Austin asks.

"I'm sure" I flash him a smile and walk upstairs to my next class.

Did I mention that we were at our lockers. And I'm the head cheerleader. Ever since my sister Dianna, the one coming today, became head cheerleader the coach bumped me up to her office and didn't let me protest. Aparently my brother Ross , threatend out coach Sally and she couldn't let him hurt her. I used to get bullied and since I became head cheerleader, EVERYONE worships me and wants to be my BEST FRIEND or BOYFRIEND!

"Ally, wait up!" the schools now nerd after me says running after me. I send her a sweet smile and wait for her.

"Yes, Sophie" I ask

"Can you help me?"

"With"

"I need to bump up in this school. Everyone hates me. Including you."

"I don't hate you!" I protest with her.

"Last week, I called you a dirty tramp and you lost it"

"You called me a dirty tramp?" I question thinking back to last week.

_Last week flashback. _

_"I didn't just get mud everywhere!" I exclaim walking out of the bathroom. Wiping the stray bits of grass from my hair. _

_"'Corse not __**dirty tramp!"**__ Sophie says. _

_I whip my head in her direction and yell profanitys at her. Austin has to pick me up and throw me back into the girls bathroom holding the door handle so I could calm down _

_END OF FLASHBACK FROM LAST WEEK_

"I still don't hate you" I say turning back around and Austin's waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Yes you do and please help me" She pleads.

"I'm sorry but I dunno how! I'm not THAT popular." I say stopping as she grabs my arm.

"COME ON! Your head cheerleader, rich from you brother and your dating Austin freakin' Moon!" She says.

"Listen, I will tell people to hang out with you and I'll let you sit with Austin and the cheerleaders and I but other then that I CANNOT help." I say walking up the steps.

"THANK YOU!" Sophie shouts to me.

"Okay! Bye" I say chuckling as I do say the words.

"Bye Ally" she says running to class.

As I reach Austin I realise it was already lunch.

"Sophie, Its lunch" I yell she runs to the cafateria.

We do to.

"Hey, cherrys" I say to the cheerleading squad. Sophie sits where theres two empty seats next to her. We sit.

"So Ally why is _she _sitting here?"

"I invited her. I realised that if we wanna get good marks on this new performane then we have to be more social."

"Yeah, sure I get that but why do we have to have her here?" A cheerleader who is the meanest says.

"Well Suezane, Why not?" I ask.

"'Cause shes a nerd" Suezane says.

"And unpopular"

"Ugly"

"Un charming"

Many cherrys join in and I glare at them all.

"She's not so bad. Shes actually really nice when you get to know 'er" my friend Frenchy says.

"Thanks Frenchy, thats why your my favourite" I say with a smile.

"Thats okay, I actually like Sophie. She does my homework." She says attempting a compliment.

"Thanks Frenchy. But I'll sit somewhere else it was nice while it lasted. Thanks Ally" Sophie says obviously upset.

She walks off with her food to a deserted table and no one says a word.

"You guys suck. You know that." I say avoiding Austins glare at me.

"I'm gonna go sit over there and so are you if you wish." I get up. Austin and Frenchy follow.

I walk over to her table and give her a friendly smile.


	7. Chappy 7!

I donnot own A & A

_**Dreams **_

_**With Ally**_

_"Sister Moon!" The Lana girl yells. _

_"Sister Morris!" I say. Where ARE these words COMING from... _

_"What are you doing back here?" La- I mean Sister Lana says. _

_"I really have no idea!" _

_"Well you have to go, they all want another song! They're going mad about it!" Lana says. _

_"SISTER MOON" They all scream. Grabbing my hands and pulling me into a hall. _

_"SING, SING, SING, SING, SING!" They all chant to me. I have no choice. _

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream  
of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_**( I donnot own oringinal artist or holding out for a hero) **_

_They all cheer. I now know that I CAN sing in front of crowds, in my dreams though. _

_"RUN! Sister Moon! RUN!" Lana screams as they lock her in a closet. _

I wake up screaming.

"LANA! LANA!" I run into my closet and break- down.

I can't find her. I grab my phone and call the only person who can tell me WHAT THE HELL is going on!

_Austin Boyfriend _

_Clen Davis_

_Intel Lucina _

_Tiana Spears_

_Frenchy Moriority _

_Fleicity Cooper_

_Tilly Seth _

_Rachel Mcadamnes _

_Lea Forest Hardy _

_Trish BFF_

_Dez Worthy _

**Kira Starr**

I found her. I know it sounds crazy but shes good at consoling me even though she and Austin did date once. We're secret friends though, Austin doesn't know. Its better that way.

**With Kira**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

This is the third time my phone has rung.

_Ring. _

"Ha I found it!" I say in triumph.

_**Ally**_'s name flashes on my screen I pick up on the second ring.

_**Bold with Italics- Kira **_

_Italics- Ally _

_Hello_

_**Why are you calling at eight in the morning Ally? **_

_I need your help _

_**Why? **_

_I can't say over the phone. Can you come to Sonic Boom in ten minutes. Knock three times and I'll let you in. _

_**Ok see you then! **_

She hangs up

When I get to Sonic Boom I do as told and knock three times. Ally's pacing at the counter. She opens the doors and goes to sit on the piano bench.

"Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" I ask

"I have a horrid problem"

"What is it?" I'm kind of worried for her, she seems urgent to tell me.

"I'm having these hallusinations and dreams that is in my mind in my future or my hoped future and I'm terrified as I feel guilty in a room with Austin and Trish. It scares me" She says tears in her eyes.

"I dunno what to do Kira" She says letting the tears fall. I don't hesitate to run to the piano bench and give her a hug.

She wipes her eyes. She looks at me.

"What are these dreams about?" I ask

"Austin and I marrying and being some sort of owner of a nuns house. I can sing in front of them. Trish hates me. I have a new bestie name Lana Morris and shes even on my contacts.

"Lemme see" I say. She hands me her phone.

_Kira Starr _

_Sophie Reeds_

_Dianna Dawson _

_Ross Dawson :( _

_**Sister Lana Morris **_

"Delete this number" I say handing her her phone back.

Deleted comes up on her screen.

_**Ross Dawson :( **_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

She answers.

**Bold- Ross **

Normal- Ally

_Italics- Kira_

**Hello **

Hi what do want Ross?

_Yeah what do you want? _

**I heard about that Sophie girl. She is NO good and well dead now and that'll be you if you don't give me what I want in the next two years. **

_What? _

**My two best friends Glen and Florence can't you know, have kids, so I said I'd get them a surrogate who looks just like Florence. So Ally this is where you come in. **

_You can't force her to_

**Oh but I can force her to. **

What do you mean?

**Don't worry I won't let anyone else go near you except that boyfriend whats his name, Austin Moon. Well it can't be a random stangers kid. Even I'M not THAT cruel. So make sure in the next year I find either you trying to be their surrogate or your already their surrogate. **

_WHAT? YOU SICK PERV! _

Shut up!

**Baby or you dead either works for me. **

**Make sure it's Austin's by the way. **

With that he hangs up

"Ally. You can't go through with this!" I say standing.

"I haven't got a choice!" She yells. I hear a knock on the door. It's Austin.

"Hey it flipping frezzing out here can you let me in please!" He shouts though the door.

I go to open the door. He runs in rubbing his arms frantically.

"Hey Alls!" He says kissing her cheeck. I see her flinch slightly at this but quickly covers it up with saying he's frezzing.

"Have any of seen Frenchy today? No! Lemme call her." She runs off leaving her mobile on the counter.

"Whats happened?" I grab her phone and replay the call we just had. Austin's jaw perminantly stays open for 5 full minutes before he runs upstairs.

I follow. She's in the practice room. Curled up in the corner. He sits next to her and she says.

"Why is it never me huh?" "My friends hate me, my brother wants to kill me, my cousin killed herself and her sister is being beaten by her mother!"

"You still have me" I say Austin nods. Repeating what I said.

"I love you Austin Moon" She says into his chest.

"I love you too Ally Dawson" He says and kisses her head.

"Don't you ever forget that okay" I say to her, speaking on behalf of Austin.

She smiles and nods the tears from her eyes are still falling.

"I'm gonna go now okay" I walk to the doors.

"Wait Kira! Thanks for taking care of Ally while I wasn't here! It means alot." I smile and nod. Walking out smiling. Somthing I have done helped. YAY!

_**With Intel**_

"Hey Sophie!" people say to me as I walk from the school building. They have eggs in their hands.

"Take this!" They all throw them at me. One hits me in the eye. I fall to the ground. I suddenly black out.

_**With Austin **_

Memories by Panic At The Disco play from the speakers of Sonic Boom as Ally gave someone their change. **( I donnot own Memories or Panic at the disco) ( I just love 'em) **

After this morning Ally was still depressed. Until Dianna walked in. A pregnant Dianna walked in.

"ALLY! HELP ME! What shall I do with THIS baby?"

"My problems are saved" She whispers to me.


	8. Life sucks! Don't I know it!

_**I don't own A & A**_

_**Life sucks! Don't I know it?**_

_**With Ally**_

My friend Skylar and I are trying on dresses for our summer prom.

So far we have three NO dress's and what seems like fifty maybes. We just need a yes dress!

"What about this dress?" Skylar asks. Holding a bright yellow frilly dress.

"No" I say in short.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Your forgetting that you're date sportif, can shot a bow an arrow. And so can I" I say. She nods.

"Your probably right!" She exclaims.

"I always am"

"Your right!"

"I know I am" I say

"See I'm always right can you say that?" I say again.

"Yeah sure, Ally your always right and STOP THAT!" She says fastly.

"Sorry, it's just you fall for it EVERYTIME!"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Your right"

"I aways am!"

"Your right"

"I know I am"

"See I'm always right can you say that?"

"Sure. Ally, you're always right. STOP THAT!"

"Sorry."

"I'm not doing it again" She says glumly.

"It's really fun though. Well for me" I say to her glare.

"What about this ONE?" I ask. Its a light blue, little bit puffed up but only a little. It falls down to my knee caps.

"Looks good next to you. See if it looks good ON YOU. Go try it on. GO!" She says and I run into a nearby changing room.

I come out with the matching heels on too.

"Oh! Take it off."

"Why?"

"You'll outshine me. You look too bea-ti- ful. Austin's the LUCKIEST guy in the WORLD."

"Thanks. You'll look prettyier though. Try on this one."

"Really hunny, in that colour. Maybe purple"

She goes off into the changing room next to mine. I get back into my normal clothes.

"ALLY! COME OUT HERE!" Skylar squeals.

I walk out and I see Austin at the door looking seriously creeped out by how many dresses are around.

"I'll be one second Skylar." I say running over to him.

"What about MY dress. Selfish bitch" She jokes.

"Hey!" I say to him when I get there.

He smiles sadly.

"Whats up?"

"I just found out something VERY intresting on Sophie. I ran here."

"What about her?" I ask.

"She's above you after the incident on Wednesday. Shes bumping you back down to the most unpopular people in the entire school. People are pissed at her. A couple of them knocked her out on Thursday because of it." I gasp.

"Apparently Austin Moons girlfriend should be treated with more respect then anyone." He says in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"All they see me as is your girlfriend." I ask.

He nods. I shake any tears that want to fall away.

"Only Frenchy actually liked you apart from Skylar too" He says.

"All the people that I THOUGHT WERE MY FRIENDS ARE ACTUALLY CHEATS TO ME!" I whisper getting louder at the end.

He nods again. I shake my head again.

"I'm sorry Ally" He says and pulls me into a hug.

My tears fall onto his shirt, he doesn't seem to mind.

"So I CAN quit the cherrys" I say. He nods again.

"Thats great then" I wipe my tears away, kiss his cheek, then his mouth and I walk back to Skylar.

"Life sucks." I say.

"Don't I know it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I donnot own A & A **

_**Dianna, PLEASE!**_

_**With Ally**_

"Dianna"

"What?" She asks

"I need your help"

"NO"

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"Fine what is it?" she asks.

"I... I" I stutter.

"If its hard to say then just say it fast like me ripping off this band- aid." She tears her band- aid from her arm.

"MOTHER OF GOD! **S**UGAR **H**ONEY **I**CE **T**EA! See." She says and I quote ' See.' weakly.

I nod.

"Okay, Inedyourbay" I say a quick as possible.

"Okay, A little slower" She says slowly. I nod.

"I" I point at myself "Need your" I point at her. "Baby" I point at her stomach. She gasps.

"Wait! For Ross our" I point at us both " brother's friends. Or he'll end my" I point at me and pretend to slit my throat. " Life"

"WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY! GO GET PREGGO! I'M NOT GIVING MY BABY TO HIM!"

"His friends" I say quietly.

"Like I said, GET PREGGO" She says. Terrible advice there Dianna.

"Dianna. Dianna, Please just think about how me getting preggo would look about OUR family. That or ending my freaking life! Please JUST think about it." She nods and walks out of Sonic Boom.

"Thank you" I hear Austin shout to her from behind me.

I realise that Austin and Kira are BOTH behind me. Luckily Sonic Boom was on a break so no one heard about it.

"What'll happen if she decides on NO. How will that affect both Austin and your lives" Kira says placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Then I'll have to either commit suicide before my own death or get preggers and ruin my life. Either way its bad."

"Ally open the doors now" My dad shouts down the stairs.

"Okay Dad"

_**In Ally's Dream**_

_"Sister Moon. Sister. Are you alright? Wake up." Lana says to me as I feel a matress beneath me. _

_"Whats up today, Lana" I ask her. _

_"Well nothing for you today. Your husband has said NO letting you do anything for the next eight months due to your pregnancy." She says. My hands fly up to my stomach. _

_"Don't worry! After you gave birth when you were sixteen this should be a brezze for you. Dianna actually said NO. Can you belive that?" I shake my head. She'll say no. _

_"He did say that you could sing though. Thats ALL" Lana says again. _

_I nod a stand up. Lana goes outside while I dress. _

_We go downstairs and to the hall where I always go after I'm done. _

_"What are you singing today Sister Moon?" A woman says to me. I just realise that she looks exactly like Frenchy. _

_"I'm not sure Frenchy" I guess that its her. She smiles,I guess I was right. _

_"Maybe I'll sing Livin' on a prayer. Or I'll sing I will survive/ Survivor." _

_"Why not both?" She asks. _

_"Why not?_

_I start with Livin' on a prayer/ Start me up __**( I donnot own song or Glee the artists of this mash- up) **_

_Start me up_

_Start me up_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Start me up_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Start me up_

_We'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_If you start me up_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got_

_I can't compete with the riders in the other heats_

_I make a grown men cry_

_I made a grown men give it a shot_

_Start me up_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Start me up_

_We'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Start me up_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it i swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_We livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_You got to start me up_

_They all cheer and go onto Survivor/ I will survive __**( I donnot own Glee or this mash-up) **_

_Many joined in with this song too. _

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_thinking how you did me wrong_

_& I grew strong_

_& I learned how to get along_

_and so you're back_

_from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed the stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_you'd be back to bother me_

_Oh now go, walk out the door_

_just turn around now_

_cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_you think I'd crumble_

_you think I'd lay down and die_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_It took all the strength I had_

_not to fall apart_

_kept trying hard to mend_

_the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights_

_just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Yeeaah~_

_Yeah,Yeah_

_Yeaah,Yeah~_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without you _

_But I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without you _

_But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now_

_But it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct _

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come_

_I'm still gon be here_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_& I've got all my love to give_

_& I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I will survive!_

_We all cheered for each other. But I can't get over the fact that Dianna said no. _

**Later on in the day**

"Hey Alls" Austin says as he walks in to Sonic Boom with Dez. He kisses my cheek and says...

"Dez and I are going to the beach are you gonna be okay with the whole Dianna thing from last night.

Yes I did tell him everything except for the marriage and pregnant thing. He'll freak out.

"Poor whipped soul" Dez says to Austin getting a elbow in the gut.

"I am thanks for telling me." I say smiling still at Dez's comment.

He walks away.

"Excuse me" I say to him. He turns back around and kisses my cheek.

"Poor whipped soul" Dez says under his breath again.

"I will NOT hesitate to punch you in the face man." Austin jokes. Then bursts out laughing.

"Okay now you can go" I say and they run down to the beach.

Trish walks in a minute later.

"Guess who got a job at- Forget it. Whats up with you?" She says.

"I'm just tired Trish." I wasn't lying, I really am tired. She nods. Trish already knows about the Ross thing. She HATES him.

"I WILL give you my baby as long as you don't tell dad I'm preggo" Dianna shouts walking in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I run over to hug her.

"You forgot to say thank you." Trish jokes.

"Thank you!" I say to Dianna for the forth time.

"As long as you DONNOT tell dad okay" Dianna says to me. I nod.

"How long until she or he's born."

"A month" Dianna says.

I nod.

"I'll call Ross and tell him." I say grabbing my phone.

"No need. I already told him that when he asked you, that you were already were preggers. A month until he's born." Dianna says. I hug her.

"Thanks so much. I have to tell Austin. Bye" I say running off.

_**At the beach**_

It took all of my energy to run here.

"AUSTIN! I don't have to get pregnant!" I shout not caring who hears. I run over to him. He gives me a massive hug and kisses me nine times and still counting.

"Whipped still" Dez says for the third time in thirty minutes.

"I don't give one flying shit" I say in between kisses.

**With Austin **

Once Ally had gone Dez asked me...

"How'd Dianna give in?"

"I may of had a little talk to her."

_Flashback _

_"Dianna. Dianna" _

_"Open up Dianna!" _

_"What Austin?" She says as the door whips open. _

_"Its about this Ally baby thing" _

_"I donnot wanna hear it" _

_"Dianna, Please" She gives in a lets me sit in the living room. _

_"Speak up then" _

_"I've known Ally for the past three years and I know for a fact that if she EVER wanted kids then she'd have kids but thats the thing. Ally wants kids SO badly even now that both of us know, that if she had a baby she'd never let him or her go. Thats why she'll ALWAYS fail at being a surrogate. She will love anything thats fragile and small. So please just think a lot about what'll happen to Ally if Ross actually makes her get pregnant." She nods and I walk out of her house._

End of flashback.

"What?" Dez asks.

"I couldn't stand seeing Ally SO un- happy. So I talked to Dianna"

"Oh Okay. Do you wanna come and feed the Kangaroo?" Dez asks.

"Sure!" I say and we walk up into his house.

_**With Ross**_

All I need to do know is get that little baby from her arms. That'll be harder then I thought. She'll see why I always despised her, when I take her own flesh and blood. She was always the favourite.

Always.


	10. Don't listen to the title please!

_**I donnot own A & A but I do own Adve, Expense, Goth, Clen, Intel, Styl, Sportive, Lana, Sophie, Ross and Dianna. **_

_**I'm skipping for three months by the way I need a new storyline, any ideas! **_

_**Revenge is my middle name!**_

_**With Ally**_

Its been two months since the inccident with Ross. I HATE HIM, it's VERY hard to say that even though its true and he's the most evil person in the world. He's STILL my brother.

But I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! It's like he can kill someone and actually get away with it. Which he has done. My point just got seriously ruined there.

Anyway today Dianna left for Ohio. She was dead set on leaving. She left an hour ago so she really was dead set on it. Austin's kind of- forget it. Austins absolutly pissed at Ross for what he's done to us all. He's like... JR Euinge from Dallas **( I donnot own JR or Dallas he's just my favourite villian ever. R. I. P Larry Hagman. Loved you so much, sorry you had to leave this world. You'll ALWAYS be in our hearts forever. His death in Dallas was REALLY shocking by the way) **

Ross I mean not Austin. Austin's like his sworn enemy in the series. Too nice for his own good though. Even though I'm all for Austin beating him up Ross, not JR or Larry Hagman... I could never see Austin beating up anyone EVER.

Which is why he's such a good person. He swore to me he'd get revenge on Ross though.

"Hey Allyson Lyndsay Santanna Dawson!" Adve exclaims walking into Sonic Boom where I was currently working in.

"Hey Advertiee Catrina Kelly!" I reply. Shes holding two bags in her hand, both from a bridal store.

"Why are you holding bridal store bags?" I ask.

"Oh these, your helping me plan a wedding!" She says sitting on the counter.

"When did I agree to this?" I ask.

"When I walked in saying and I quote ' Hey Allyson Lyndsay Santanna Dawson!' then you said and I quote agian ' Hey Advertiee Catrina Kelly!' thus saying you will help me out with any of my needs."

"You should be a lawyer when you older. Bitch." I say fixing a clarinet that had just fallen over.

"I know" She says placing the two bags next to her.

"And shes paying me twenty thousand dollars after for every person that helps as a bribe" She trys to pursaude me.

"Sold!" I say taking the contence out of the bags.


	11. 11!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Songs to sing **_

_**With Austin **_

Ally was seriously down for a couple of weeks. Dianna's kinda helped her so has the fact shes having a war with a page on FaceBook**( DON'T OWN FACEBOOK) **Apparently some guys being seriously inconsiderate and hurtful.

I read her FaceBook to see what was said it went like this...

**Ally D xx**

**Why is everyone being such a bitch to Adalia Rose she's NEVER done anything to hurt you why are you doing it to her? **

**xxx**

**seen by 12 18:24 Monday 14th October **

**Catriee Fillers **

_She's ugly and stupid you butthurt b***h!_

**( I donnot think this really it's an actual war I've had with a guy on facebook. Friend me message me saying Hi I've read Eight Meeters. I'm CeCe Ellen Walsh. Not my real name just stage. Thanks. xxx) **

It got really bad in the end I logged in as Ally and said...

**I'm only gonna say this once so listen up I hate Adalia Rose page creator, and please no one ruin this thought with saying that I'm a butthurt bitch and that I'm getting repeatedly reaped by family members as its UN- true and a perverted thing to say... Adalia Rose IS beautiful and if you can't see that then fine think that I have nothing against u thinking that, but please don't take the shit out of a poor disabled 5 to 6 yr old girl who has never done anything to piss you off. This girl is amazing for getting up everyday and getting on with her life, I think that after you read this comment that you should at least THINK about taking this page down and praising this little girl who has it SO much worse than us... Thanks for reading. **

**Ally :D **

That ended them from insulting her. For about ten hours. Thats when I got pissed along with Adve, Styl, Skylar, Goth, Intel, Clen, Sportive, Dianna and even Ross.

**Adve K xx**

**Don't take the piss out of Adalia Rose OR Ally unless u want Karma mate. **

**A very pissed off Adve xx**

**Styl Babes xx**

**Yeah GO ADVE!**

**Skaylar Hunny xx**

**Wohooooo!**

**Gothtia Wat the hell guys xx**

**Ha go everyone!**

**Intella Girl Xx**

**Seriously is everyone THIS pathetic GO ON ADVE KELLY! **

**Clencie Stars xx**

**Whatev's **

**Sportive Hunny buns xx**

**Stop agreeing and actually say somethin'**

**Dianna D :)**

**Ally is awsome don't take the piss off of her or ADALIA ROSE! Both of you two are beautiful HUNNY! xx**

**John- Ross!**

**No one can hurt Ally as a big brother it's MY job to do that!**

**Austin Moon **

**I 3 you Alls and u r perfect the way u are! xx I love you!**

**Ally D :D **

**Love you too Austin. Your perfect too! Hunny I love you xxx**

Thats how it went... We ALL blocked this person and they were kicked off FaceBook.

I get a message on my phone from Ally.

**I love what you did for me Austin and I love YOU! xx **

_I love you too Ally! xx_


	12. Blooper Day!

_**I don't Austin & Ally**_

_**Blooper Day! xx**_

_**With Ally**_

"And I brought Opperation... It's making a noise" I say as the packaging of a game called Opperation starts vibrating from my hand.

Everyone laughs at me on the set. Me included.

I'm on a TV show set called 'Together'. Austin and I were chosen as we are 'SO BIG in the industry of arts'. Its about a bunch of friends who are getting around in life. It's the first series still. I play a girl named Laura and Austin plays a guy named Ross.

There are five friends, Laura ( ME), Ross (Austin), Rachel (Rachel, my friend), Paul (Sportif) and Stacey( Skylar).

Laura and Ross are dating their not a normal couple. They tease each other ALOT. Stacey and Paul are hoped to date. Rachels alone.

"Yes I screwed up! Get over it" I say to a camera man.

"Lights, Camera, Action!" The director says.

"And I brought Opperation but it's missing a few parts so it'll be kinda hard to play" I say.

"So! It's OPPERATION!" Austin exclaims.

"Okay then guys! Go into your magical fairy land of Opperation but- Oh SHIT!" I say as I trip onto the floor. "Sorry!" I yell.

I jump up and we start again.

Halfway through this happens...

"What do I smell?" I ask. We wait a minute for Sportif to say his line.

"Sorry" Sportif says. We laugh.

"Why is this happening to MEE?" Austin says.

"Well if this happen- what? Well oh f**k!" Skylar says. We all laugh.

"It's a blooper day today" Rachel says.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" I say pointing in any odd direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All of you may think that I'm stubborn and stupidly annoybling. Annoybling. What?" Skylar fails.

Another round of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well if you can't commit then why are we still hopelessly trying to get you and Paul together?" I ask

"I dunno." I answer for her.

"Why are we though?" I ask again.

"Cause I'm TOO amazing?" She guesses. She walks into the appartment we live in together.

I stare at her for 5 seconds after walking in.

"It's your line" Skylar says.

"I dunno what to do with you!" "Or say to you what's my line?" I ask the director.

Skylar bursts out laughing. So do I.

"Lets go again!" I run out the door and wait.

She walks out.

"Well if you can't commit then why are we still hopelessly trying to get you and Paul together?" I ask.

"I dunno." I answer for her.

"Why are we though?" I ask again.

"Cause I'm TOO amazing?" She guesses. She walks into the appartment we live in together.

So do I.

"I dunno what to do with you!" I say.

"Thats not it" Skylar says going into laughter again.

"Really!" I say. She shakes her head.

"Okay ONE more time!" I say running out.

"Well if you can't commit then why are we still hopelessly trying to get you and Paul together?" I ask

"I dunno." I answer for her.

"Why are we though?" I ask again.

"Cause I'm TOO amazing?" She guesses. She walks into the appartment we live in together.

I do too. I stare at her again.

"F**K!" I whisper underneath my breath running over to the script.

"IT'S CAN ME AND ROSS HELP YOU PLEASE!" I yell running over to her again. She falls over the sofa laughing.

"Shut up! You do it!" I yell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~

"Everyones being SO annoying today!" Austin as Ross says.

"How so?" Paul asks walking into their appartment.

"Lauras acting pissed at me, Staceys avoiding me and Rachels going ON AND ON about fasion too much" He complains.

"Isn't that what their ALWAYS like?" Paul questions.

"Not Laura. Or Stacey. Sure shes my sister but fasion is WAY too much for me to care about okay?" Ross says/ Austin says.

"Rachels just acting pissed at Laura though. Its really odd."

"Maybe their going through THAT time of the month?" Paul suggests.

"Gross man. I don't wanna think about me girlfriend like that. Or my friggin' friends" Ross says in disgust.

"Rachels you sister Austin. Damn it ROSS!" Paul screws up.

"Ha whos laughing now!" I shout to them.

"F**K we both screwed up." Austin says.

I run over and grab the scotch.

"We haven't done it as many times as you have Ally- Gator!" Austin teases me. Running and stealing the achohol from my grasp and my glass from it too.

"Man!" I says bumed out with out my scotch.


	13. Chappy 13!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**School **_

_**With Ally**_

"Oh, COME ON! Don't tell me that you donnot fancy him" I yell at Skylar.

"I just don't find sir fit. He's gorgeous for god sakes. I wanna MARRY HIM" Skylar obviously is getting over excited.

"What? He is. Even though your with Austin, Mr Gambieno is FIT!" Skylar says to me. I nod.

"Yeah but I'm with Austin now."

"Wait so if you wern't with Austin then you'd totally date him." She asks.

I nod. "He'd have to of asked first."

Skylar bursts out into a fit of giggles. People gave us weird glances as we walk into the school gates. "Sh!" I say to her as the exact teacher walks past us.

"You long for him, Sky" I say as she dreamily stares at him. Head tilted and everything. A typical girl crush.

"I need to ask him about 'homework' come on!" She says putting air quotes on 'homework' that she needs to 'ask' about.

"Hey! Mr Gambieno!" He turns.

We come up to him and Skylar acts all stupid and giggily.

"Every girl here thinks you fit. Even Ally DID! Before she got with Austin freaking MOON!" Skylars typical.

"Is she okay?" Sir questions me as she rambles.

"Shes... Shes... Skylar." We all know how Skylar is. He nods.

"I have so very important buisness to take care of girls. So if you'll excuse me. Oh and Ally!" I turn as we start to walk away.

"Yeah!" I ask.

"Donnot let her be all giggily and girlish again." I laugh at his comment and nod.

We walk to class and Skylar rambles about how he 'totally digs her, even if he doesn't show it' It gets annoying sometimes.

"Austin!" I yell running to him.

"Hey. Alls. Skylar." He hugs me and we walk into class.

"Hey Mis- Mr Gambieno!" I exclaim as I see him. He nods. Skylar almost faints as she sees him.

"Hi. Mr Gambieno" All the girls say dreamily.

"Thank god you only find ME fit Alls." Austin says and he takes his arm off my shoulders/ where his arm currently was.

"Sure I do. Only you" I kiss his cheek.

"Hey. No PDA in front of me." Sir jokes.

We sit in our seats. Luckily Austin and I sit next to each other.

"Sorry Sir." We say in unison.

He smiles.

"Your teacher is on a course so I'm here. Yay" He says un-enthusiastically. All the girls cheer happily.

"Yes we get it! You all fancy his fittness get over it." I yell to them.

"So you think I'm still fit to you."

I nod.

"But I have a boyfriend." I joke pointing at Austin.

Mr Gambieno jokes with all his students. It's all part of his 'charm' or so Skylar puts him.

We go off to our next class as the bell signals the end of forum.


	14. Chappy 14!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Rage. And... **_

_**With Ally**_

Austin & I walk out of class with Skylar following closely behind. Everyone was making way for Austin & I because... I'm head cheerleader 'yay' and Austin's famous and although I will NEVER tell him this as it'll boost his ego, he is amazingly FIT. With his blonde hair, brown eyes and his hair just flops the right way! Crap his talking! Listen.

"Anyway everyones staring at us now why?" he asks. I shrug.

"Did you know her brother is planning for-" A girl stops gossiping to her friend to talk to me.

"What? How, When? WHO" I yell at her.

"Ross. Plan. um... Copa Copacabana!" She sings and runs off. I forget it and go to my next class.

I look at my timetable, Drama YAY! My second favourite after music.

Our teacher is Miss Graytrein she's so FUN!

"Okay, class today will be in groups of 4 to 5. Only girls groups and only boys groups NO MIX. Girls are on eating disorders and boys are on love and devotion. Weird I know but its for idividuality and to see what you can and can't do." I got into a group with Skylar, Adve and Rachel.

I had anorexia, Rachel is abused by her boyfriend and is sick every night and Skylar makes herself sick as she gets serverly bullied. Adve has anorexia too.

When we're about to perform we are asked to perform to the year sevens first. So we go in and begin.

We all begin in a circle. I get pushed out the circle.

"Hi, I'm Ellie!" I exclaim.

"Whats wrong with you Ellie?" They ask in unison.

"Nothings wrong with me." I answer.

"Really?" They question.

"NO! I'm sick of being called fat, stupid and a whore. I make myself sick everynight." They move into a square in front of me.

"Why?" They are still in unison.

"Because I am those things! If I could speak to my stomach I'd say..." I yell pausing.

"Fat!" I push Skylar to the wall.

"Failure!" I push Rachel to the wall.

"Get away from me!" I yell. Shoving Adve away to the wall harder then anyone else.

"It won't listen though. It never does. I look in the mirror and all I see is fat! Stupid rolls of fat!" I fall to the floor in fake sobs. I can cry on demand. So I do so. They all circle around me and we push Adve out.

"Hi! I'm Kayleigh!"

"Hi Kayleigh. Whats wrong with you?" We all ask in unsion.

"I'm fat. Really fat. I just wanna get rid of the fat. Be skinny like the other girls. Not anorexic like Ellie but I wanna be skinny like Savannah." She is refering to Rachels charater.

"Why can't I be like Savannah?" She asks the crowd. We in circle her like they did with me and she stands. We push out Rachel.

"Hi! I'm Savannah!" She says sadly trying to act happy.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I get abused. My boyfriend I mean. No one knows. I'm terrified. I just wanna kick him. Slap him even!" She grabs me in example. She slaps me and I fall to the floor. She gets Skylar and kicks her shins. We are both on the floor until we grab her and push her to the floor.

"OKAY! Class! Three more laps to whoevers last! GO!" Adve shouts and goes behind Skylar & I.

"I bet Savannah's gonna have to do the laps" I whisper not so discretly. We laugh.

"Listen just because you can't get over your PETTY lives doen't mean you have to kill mine!" She yells. She turns. I whisper to Skylar to act like Savannah just kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! Coach! Savannah just kicked me!" Skylar yells. Adve goes back to coach & I act like I'm worried about her.

"SAVANNAH! GET BACK HERE! DON'T PRETEND YOU DIDN'T WE HAVE A WITNESS!" Adve shouts at her being coach.

"I didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"DID! I saw it!" We bicker.

"Enough! Get her down to ER NOW! Savannah three laps! GO!" We all incircle Savannah and push Skylar out.

"Hi! I'm Stella!"

"What's wrong with you Stella?"

"I cut myself! And I get bullied." She says and shouts sadly.

"I dunno why I do it. I'm sad. Terrified for the next day of school. Even at home I'm bullied into thinking my elder sisters better then me. Savannah. She's perfect. Amazing friends, family spirt and life. They praise her! NOT ME!" She pushes us all away from her.

"They all hate me. Even my friends backed away from me to be with HER. Family well you can already tell my life sucks!" She yells.

"Why?" We ask her.

"Isn't it obvious. Everyone hates me." Her voice cracks and we all walk over to her, grab her arms and drag her behind us. We lift her up and put her down into a line we all stand in a line. Life up our jumpers.

"DONE!" We all yell.

"Any questions?" I ask them.

Hands raise.

"What was with you guys pulling up your shirts?" A guy asks us.

"Oh. Basically we aren't preped yet we will be when we properly perform but Adve and I's t- shirts will say anorexia in big bold letters. I point at us. "Neglected will be on Skylars" I point at Skylar. " And on Rachels it'll say abused" I point at her. They nod. Their teacher was crying.

They all cheer and we walk out.

The bell rings after we get back in. We grab our bags and walk out.

"What do we have next?" I ask Austin as we step outside.

"Nothing! We're leaving. Toilets have broken so we are alowed to go home now" He says and we walk out the gates. I go to Sonic Boom only to see Ross there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to appoligise and give you this." He says handing me a box. I open it to reveal a note covering something in glass. I read it aloud.

_Dearest Allyson, _

_If your reading this I must be dead. So I'm telling you to use this gift wisely. I know you and Ross DONNOT get on. I always have but he probably knows now that whatever I'm asking you to do cannot be tampered with. Do exactly what I say and you'll be safe. _

_As you can guess this is your Uncle Eugiene by the handwriting. I need you to take this gift and WHENEVER you hold this WEAR GLOVES. This is my last plan to keep you all safe. Take this gift and ask Ross what to do next._

_Remember! Love you dearly and forever_

_Uncle Eugine x _

I look at the gift. A gun.

Why the hell will I need a gun?


	15. Prom!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Prom or Joke. **_

_**With Ally**_

"All in favour of girls ask guys to prom?" I say and all seventeen members of the concil club raise their hands. Austin didn't though.

"Austin. Agree or disagree?" Melissa asked him with hatred in her voice.

"Melissa! No hate tone is permitted." I say in a polite manner.

"Fine." She spat at me.

"Austin. Agree or disagree?" She asks in a 'I shit cupcakes out of my ass' tone.

"Less niceness."

"Austin. Agree or dissagree." She says normally.

"Disagree." He replys.

"Why?" I ask.

"It kinda takes away the masculinity of a guy asking a girl to the dance. It's kinda a joke."

"What? Sexist alert." Frenchy says in a high voice.

"Shut up!" I exclaim to her.

"Sorry." She appologises.

I nod.

"How?"

"Guys like to ask a girl and if they say yes they don't squeal and jump around they do jump in the air, but thats it. It's not a big deal." He says.

"IT IS!" I yell standing up.

"To a girl prom is like hevean. Don't call that NOT a big deal. For some girls it's like they've NEVER had a date to prom and if they don't this year then they'll cry!" I exclaim running out.

"Ally." I hear him as I stand at my locker. He followed me. I turn to him.

"What? Your right. It's no big deal. At all." I say glumly. He pulls me into a hug.

"It is. For you to be happy at prom then alright I'll agree. Just DONNOT do it so that you end up crying at the end exclaiming"

"Theres a reason why girls dont do this!" We quote me last week asking if he wanted to go to a movie and it ended with me getting nervous and crying. I'm Weird.

"Okay." I say.

He smiles as we pull away from the hug.

We walk back into the class we had to be in the first place.

Music. You can tell how that went. Two lessons later was Music. I asked him like this.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more__** (I donnot original artist or song)**_

"Austin. Will. You. Go. To. Prom. With. Me?" I ask him putting it into sylabals.

"Yes." I smile and hug him. We stay there for a full three minutes before I notice a very pissed off looking teacher.

"Sorry miss." I say and I sit back down.

_**Prom**_

I hear a knock at the door and assume its Austin.

I was right.

"Hey." I say.

"You look amazing."

"You look TOO handsome." I say and we walk to prom.

It looks amazing.

"ALLY! COME ON!" Adve yells. I get up onto stage and we sing Wannabe by the spice girls.

**( I donnot own Spice girls or Wannabe) **

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future_

_forget my past,_

_If you wanna get with me better_

_make it fast,_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_

_Get your act_

_together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy,_

_but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that_

_now you know how I feel,_

_Say you can handle my love_

_are you for real,_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy,_

_but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z,_

_you wanna get with me_

_you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got M in the place_

_who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free,_

_she's a real lady,_

_and as for me..ah you'll see,_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy,_

_but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta,_

_slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down zigazig ah_

We all scream and enjoy the rest of out prom. At the very end Austin surprizes me deeply.

He gave me a specific ring.

I said yes of corse.

**What was the question and by the way it wasn't will you marry me? Not yet anyway.**


	16. Match maker Ally? Not!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Love possibly. Matchmaker Ally please. **_

_**With Ally**_

"I'm TELLING you here okay, he DOES like me" Skylar rambles.

"Sir doesn't like you Skylar. He's married." Adve comments.

"No he's not." I say to Adve.

"How do you know?" They ask in unison turning to face me.

"I looked." I admit.

"So he is fit to you." Adve asks.

"Before I started dating Austin!" I exclaim.

"Sure..." Skylar says.

"I did!" I argue.

"OK we BELIEVE YOU!" Adve finishes for us knowing it could go on for a while.

We walk into class. Austins sitting at our desk early...

"Hey Hun" I say and sit down next to him.

"Hey Alls" He says kissing my cheek.

Mr Gambieno walks in and hands Austin & I both little slips.

"Sir. What in the name are these?" I ask him. He shrugs.

I open it to see this...

_Ally, _

_The year 7 class SL have elected you and Austin Moon to be their class mentors for the next two years. You miss every lunch form- time. _

_From Miss Leina. _

"We have been elected and must go there now." I read the P.S at the bottom of the slip. I get up and so does Austin. We tell sir and make our way to Miss's room.

"Hey. Ah!" I scream as I see my little sister, Lauren, I jump at least a foot in the air.

"Hey! Ally!" She screams as she notices us.

"Miss Leina we are the mentors. Yay." I say. She nods. Her real names Santanna that I know for a fact.

"Why are we here now?" I ask her.

"Because the class wanted to meet their mentors." She says happily.

"Oh... Okay!" I answer her.

"Hey! Class. I'm Ally. This is Austin my best friend, music partner and boyfriend." I say happily.

"HEY!" They all yell.

"Great. A loud class." I say un-enthusiastically." Throwing my hands in the air un amused.

"Can you do the register for me please? I really have to get to a meeting. I'll tell your form tutor that you two won't be present for any of your lessons. As you will be here!" I nod and she runs out.

"Okay. I might pronouce some of your names wrong so correct me if I do" I exclaim.

"Kathryn Addison, Emilia Anderson, Matt Brownlie, Charlie Coleman, Abby Cornish, Lily Durahm, Lauren Dawson in other words my sister. Ben Dawes, Jonny Espenite, Gabriella Goldsmith, Joseph Glynn, Max Lee, Santanna Lopez, Gabriella Luyo, Nathan Lee Harte, Lily Mugford, Max Parkinson, Burcu Parmak, Thomas Portbury, Mitice is it. " I question.

"It's Myrtice." I nod.

"OKAY! Myrtice- Tommas Roset, CeCe Welsh, Olivia Webb, Robbie West, Ben Williams and Jasmine Yattou." They were all here. I save it and the bell goes off.

"I get to see ALL of you in lessons. Yay" Austin says boredly.

"At least try to sound happy!" I tell him.

He nods.

"What lesson and room have you got next?" I ask them all.

"Math. Room seven" Nathan says.

"Thanks Nath. Can I call you that?" Austin asks. He nods.

"Awsome." He says.

We literally run down to maths.

"HEY Mrs. Portain!" We exclaim to her.

The next six hours aren't so bad. They're actually a REALLY fun class.

They never cease to amaze me.

Awsome.


	17. Matchmaker Ally!

**I donnot own A & A **

_**Matchmaker Ally!**_

_**With Ally**_

"You NEED to get over him Skylar." I tell her as she stares at Mr Gambieno.

"I know." She turns to face me.

"Can you help me?" She asks.

"How?" I ask her.

"Well you got Austin freakin' Moon! So you can get me a less popular guy with one CLICK of your skinny fingers." She says lifting up my hands and waving them in front of my face.

"Who?" I ask her.

"Noah." She says dreamily.

"You mean the sex god of the century." I ask her. She nods.

"Okay! Lets go." I grab her hand and we walk over to Austin, Dez, Noah, Alicia, Cassidy and Frenchy.

"Hey Austin." I say to him and we turn to Noah.

"Noah. Tell me are you sexual attracted to Skylar?" I ask him.

"What?" Skylar says wacking me over the head with the bottle in her hands.

I burst out laughing.

"Do you like Skylar?" I ask.

"She's alright."

"Date her." I say. He nods.

"Sorted you have a date with a sex god." I tell her.

"What the hell was that Ally?" Austin asks me. I shrug.

"I am Ally, the matchmaker. And your Austin the international super star." I say. He nods.

"Kay!" Alicia says.

"I know right!" Frenchy says.

"Who wants to break put into melody RIGHT NOW!" I say to them. They nod.

"HEY! Sam!" I shout he runs over.

"Wanna sing not gonna teach you boyfriend how to dance with you?" I ask. He nods.

**( I donnot own not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you or original artist) **

_One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four...!_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_(Ever since) I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_(Ever since) I was a little girl_

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissing on you_

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since, ever since!_

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissing on you, hey!_

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance! (Ah-ah-ah-ah!) '_

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Oh-Oh! (...) Dance!_

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Ah-ah!)_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to _

_(Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you)_

_How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! _

_I'm not gonna teach him how to _

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!_

Everyone joins in.

"Why'd we just DO THAT?" Frenchy asks. I shrug for the second time today.

"I dunno" I say. Such a great day.

Thats until a basket ball comes into my head.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~_

Crap. I'm back to the weird place.

"Hey Lana!" I say to her.

"Hello Ally" She says.

"Why am I here this time?" I ask her.

"People are getting worried that you'll never sing for us again." She says. I stand and start.

"What will you sing?" She asks.

"Take me or leave me duh?" I say in a obvious tone. She nods.

"You are too" Her eyes widen as I pass her a microphone.

_Every single day,_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say: "Baby's so sweet!"_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me,_

_Boys, girls I can't help it, baby._

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember, that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_And if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby,Or leave me!_

_Take me baby or leave me!_

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun._

_This diva needs her stage, baby,_

_Let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose,_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes!_

_You love the limelight too now, baby!_

_So be mine, and don't waste my time_

_Cryin', "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

_Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_And, if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby, or leave me!_

_No way, can I be what I'm not!_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, don't loose your head,_

_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who? Who's in your bed?_

_Spoken: Kiss Pookie?!_

_I look before I leap._

_I love margins and discipline._

_I make lists in my sleep, baby._

_What's my sin?_

_Never quit._

_I follow through._

_I hate mess but I love you._

_What to do with my impromptu baby?_

_So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies,_

_You got a prize, so don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby!_

_Take me for what I am!_

_A control freak!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_A snob yet over attentive!_

_And, if you give a damn!_

_A lovable droll, geek!_

_Take me baby or leave me!_

_And anal retentive!_

_Both: That's it!_

_The straw that breaks my back!_

_Both: I quit!_

_Unless you take it back!_

_Women,_

_What is it about them?_

_Can't live, with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And, if you give a damn_

_and if you give a damn you better_

_Take me baby,(Ally: Oh take me baby!)or leave me_

_Take me or leave me_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

_Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!_

They all cheer and we bow.

"Your amazing Lana!" I say and we hug.

"You should sing more." I tell her. She nods.

She turns back to me whacking my head in the prosses.

I fall to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes to see Austin, Skylar, Frenchy, Alicia, Cassidy, Dez and Nosh.

"Hey." I say weakly.

Austin smiles and lifts me from the ground.

"Are you okay Ally?" Alicia asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Just a little dizz- y" I say as I nearly fall to the floor. Austin catches me and we go to lessons.

"Miss Marshell is totally annoying me this week." Skylar says as we walk out of our very last lesson of the day.

"Why?" Austin asks her.

"'Cause. She hates me. I ALWAYS forget my book. Get over it."

"Miss Marshell get over it. Bitch please. You'd have better luck prying Austin from being my boyfriend." I say to her.

"Only because I don't fancy your boyfriend." Skylar states.

"Your only saying that because he turned you down last week." I state to her. She nods.

"True." Austin says.

"Any- Oh My God! What is HE doing here?" I ask Austin. There stands Cassandras dad and my brother.

Ross.


	18. Chappy 18!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**The Winner Takes it all. **_

_**With Trish ( Finally!) **_

Ally, Austin and the blonde kid have gone out for ice- cream. Apparenty yesterday Ally's pig of a brother showed up. She BROKE down. He told her that everything she thought she knew was a lie. Apparently he said and I quote:

"I'm Cassandra's father and Emma's her mother not Lucy and Charlie."

Then he took Cassandra to his house and Ally won't let her out of her or Austin's sight for even less then a minute.

I hear faint singing from the mall. I work a cheesy fries and BURGERS now so I can hear EVERY LITTLE conversation.

_I don't want to talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_Tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you? _

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name? _

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_

_'cause it makes me feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all __**( Donnot own song or original artist) **_

It's Ally. WAIT ALLY!

I thought she had stage fright. Crap Austin's changed her. YAY! Kinda.

"Cassandra" She yells as she runs to Austin and the little girl in his arms. She takes her and kisses her cheek.

"YOU GUYS COULD TOTALLY PASS FOR PARENTS!" I yell to them and they turn smiling. They donnot care. What has Ally done to Austin. I hope she hasn't showed him the folders.

"Have you showed him the folders?" I ask her. She shakes her head frantically. The baby looks SO confused.

"What folder mummy?" She asks. Odd.

"It's Aunty Ally sweetie." Ally say. The little girl shakes her head.

"On weekends you mummy! He daddy!" She points at Ally and then Austin. They have an arguement with their eyes.

"Whatever." Ally fails to convince her. She grins in victory.

"Yay!" Cassandra says.

"How come daddy comes back and forth from home to parents at the end of the weekends?" The little girl asks.

"'Cause his parents need to see him too you know" Cassandra nods happily at this answer and Austin takes her as Ally makes her way over to me.

"Why? Did? You? Ask? That?" she repeatedly hits me over the head.

"I thought you'd of showed him by now! You've been dating for one year now." I say.

"Actually one year, seven months, thirty days, twelve hours, three minutes and eleven seconds" I say.

"You keep tracks on my relationship status." She asks.

I nod happily.

"Thats longer then Cassandra's been born. She's like only JUST learnt how to talk. She can't EVEN crawl." I say.

"She's actually only eight months old. She shouldn't even be talking yet." Ally says.

"Got that off of the folder didn't you." I say. She nods.

"Why do want all that traditional crap anyway." I ask her.

"It's romantic." She mumbles.

"It's traditonal" She mumbles again.

I chuckle at her.

"Go on. Go and show him. Your obviously completly hopeless at hiding the fact you love him enough to show him the folder. Still suprised you haven't done it." I tease her and she wacks my head again.

"Okay I'll show him" She says confidently and walks back to him.

_**With Cassandra**_

Mummy walks back to us as daddy puts me back into my pram.

"Austin can I show you something?" She asks. Daddy nods. I smile at her.

We walk down to my weekend home and up to mummy and daddy's room.

"Okay. Please don't freak out with this. And Trish told me to show you these folders" She grabs two folders both yellow. He opens them and his eyes widen. He opens the other one and frezzes.

_**With Ally **_

He opens the baby folder and his eyes widen and he moves onto the marriage folder. He frezzes.

"What are these?" He asks.

"Trish told me that we've been dating for too long for me to hide these. I would apparently break." He smiles at my answer.

"I know its a lot to take in but-" He kisses me passionatly.

"What was that for?"

"Making my theory correct that I should also be thinking about these things too" I smile brighter then I ever have before.

"Best moment EVA!" I attempt to be a Megan Simms but I fail misrably. He laughs at my attempt.


	19. Switch up day to Proposals!

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Switch up day. **_

_**With Ally**_

Austin and I are in the 7SL classroom, their doing a project I dunno what it is.

"Kathryn."

"Kathryn." I repeat. I see a hand raised.

"What?" I ask.

"I think their doing sponsered silence." Austin suggests.

"Why?" I ask.

"'Cause Charlie's slip of paper says so..." He trails off.

"Oh! Kay!"

I go through the register and they go to their next lesson. We go to ours.

NEXT DAY

"CLASS! Today we're going to be doing a switch day. You'll pick out a name and you'll have to act like them for the REST of the day. Even lunch and break. If you're in a relationship you can still be in that relationship." Sir says.

I pick out a name.

_Melissa Clarke._

_Other wise known as the bitch of the school. _

"Melissa! Your me now!" I tell her. She smiles.

"I'm datin' Austin Moon. OMG! You idiot ALLY! I can totally kiss him now"

"Actually. Since their in a relationship she'll STILL be in a relationship with him"

_ LINE BREAK _

Being Melissa Clarke isn't easy. She BULLYS everyone. So I have to do that.

"Hey! I totally need to sing. So I am" I tell the group.

**( I donnot own Brittany Spears or Hold it against me) **

_Hey, over there, please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare, but you're winning_

_and they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here, little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear, little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_and I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Hey, you might think, that I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be, little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_when we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could scape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_and I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_(If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?)_

_Yeah, uh, aoh_

_Give me something good,_

_don't wanna wait, I want it now (now, now, now, now)_

_Drop it like a hood, and show me how you work it out_

_Alright_

_(If I said my heart was beating loud)_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud,_

_if we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now,_

_would you hold it against me?_

_Cause you feel like paradise,_

_and I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now,_

_would you hold it against me?_

The group join in to. Luckily Frenchy got Celia and Skylar got Mia.

"That was incredibal Ally!" a girl yells. She has short brown hair and green eyes much like Sophies.

"Thanks Bitch." I yell to her.

Her face falls at my comment. I immedietly feel bad but I hide it. I walk to Austin and he smiles at me.

"Welcome to the dark side dork" Melissa says from behind me.

"Sure thanks Ally. But you just called yourself a dork" I say to her.

"Crap I forgot." She whispers.

"Wait where'd you get my clothes?" I ask her.

"Your locker."

"Kay!" I say turning.

"Cheerleaders HERE NOW!" Coach Sally yells and I run over.

"I need you to set fire to that piano. Over there. Look descrete." She says we nod.

"Hey can I borrow that? Thanks" I say to a girl with a ciggarete. I push it onto the piano and run off.

Next thing I know I'm in the principals office.

"Ally didn't do ANYTHING! It's a clear thing to see." Austin defends me.

"She set fire to A PIANO!" She shouts.

"I've never ever done that and never will" I say.

"Yeah how can you accuse her of that?" Austin tries again.

"I love music. Why would I destroy it?" I defend myself.

"See nothing. She hasn't done anything wrong. Mrs - " He gets cut off by the coach.

"I cannot believe you could accuse one of my cheerleaders like that! I am done here. Come on Ally" I follow the coach.

I run away from all the stares in the hall straight into the bathroom. I suddenly feel nervous again. I hear gagging from the toilet.

"Hello!" I say.

"GO AWAY!" The girl yells.

I push the door open to see her in a pool of blood coming down from her leg.

"What happened?" I ask kneeling down to her level.

"I stood up and caught my leg it hurts so much" I can see the tears run down her face.

"I'll go get the nurse. STAY HERE!" So I run there and back. Turns out that girl had a broken bone. I'd helped. YAY for helping.

Austin waits at the class door at the end of the Friday lesson. It was the last one. Easter break was now here.

"Hey!" I say to him and we walk back.

"Hey!" He says back. Silence over fills us both.

"Wanna go to Mini's?" He asks. I nod.

When we get there we order and sit there in silence.

"What the hell?" I say to him.

"Why are we so silent. Austin this isn't us. I know we've been taking it slow but what if slows not good enough. Speed it up a little." I suggest.

"I really can't think of any reason why we're so silent. But its nice to be sometimes"

"NO! It's annoying. And agrivating. STOP IT!" I yell standing up.

He pulls me back down smiling at me. Sad smile not friendly or flirty.

"Maybe we both want something more?" He says. I nod.

"What? Like engagment. Marraige. Another Cassandra. I really cannot say right now." I tell him truth in my voice.

"Would you believe me if I said yes to all of those things?" He asks. My eyes snap open from where they were closed. I look into his eyes and something tells me to stare at his hands.

There's a ring. Not a promise ring like last time. As he says.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I say. I didn't realise I was crying with joy until I felt the tears fall. We hug and he places the ring onto my finger. I stare at the ring and then him.

"What are we gonna tell Ross?" I ask.

"The truth" He smiles.

"I love you for real." We say in unison. We kiss and our food arives.

"Guess this means that folder will come in handy now?" He guesses and I nod.


	20. Together'

**I SO donnot own A & A**

_**'Together' **_

_**With Ally**_

"You have to be sure to catch me saying my lines right today. I failed last week." I tell the director.

"Lights, Camera... ACTION" He shouts as we take our places.

"Oh! I have a candy bar in my bag, on the kitchen counter" I say happily then sadly.

"How long does it take to break up?" Ross/ Austin asks.

"You really think they'll break up?" I ask him.

"I dunno Lau. I don't." He replys sadly.

"Paul and Stacey can't break up they just can't!" Rachel says.

"I know hunny." I say rubbing her hand.

"But what if they do? Little Ellie's life could be ruined." Austin tells us.

Ellies they child. They got together at sixteen and their twenty now.

"How will they tell her?" I ask. I fake the tears down my face.

"They won't. It'll ruin her." Austin answers.

"They might" Rachel says.

"Might. Not will" I say.

"We can't sit here forever." Rachel says.

"Man! They're ordering chinesse food. Without me!" Austin whails.

"We could eat the chocolate under my bed." Rachel says.

"What?" We say in unison.

"I keep chocolate under my bed. It's like a week old though"

"I DON'T CARE! GIMME!" We shout in unison.

Half an hour later the chocolates gone.

I hear a door slam.

"WE'RE BROKEN UP YOU ASS!" I hear Skylar yell.

I fake cry again.

Austin hugs me tightly. Rachel does too.

"Lets go out there" I say and we walk out the door.

"Bye hunny." I say to Austin and he walks out the door.

"Stacey " I whisper to her. She looks at me.

"Go home okay" I tell her. She nods and walks out.

Rachel goes back into her room.

I sit on the sofa. Little Ellie comes out of my room and sits next to me.

"Have mummy and daddy broken up now Aunty Laura?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah. They have hunnny. I'm sorry" I feel her burry her head in my chest. She crys.

"Sh... Sh..." I calm her down.

"Don't cry hun. Their Stacey and Paul. They'll be fine. You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not. Will you and Uncle Ross become my mummy and daddy?" She questions.

"I dunno hun. If we are in the nearby future then we'll still let your mummy and daddy see you." I say to her.

She pulls back from the little embrace we had.

"Promise Aunty Laura." She holds out her pinkie finger.

"Promise" I say linking mine with hers.

"Lets bring you to bed hunny okay." I tell her. I pick her up and walk back into my room.

The next scene we do is in a coffee shop.

"They really broke up Ross." I say to him.

"I know."

"I tried to console Ellie but she was still distruat. I wanna help her so BADLY but I can't. She's not my child."

"Well we're only twenty- two. We'll have tons of time to do that stuff. Parenting and all. But first we have to get the engagment out to people." In the show we're engaged and in real life. How ironic.

"I know. It's not that though. It's the fact of Ellie. She's too young to go through this all. I really think we should help her Ross. Please!" I plead with him.

"Alright Laura. We'll help. Damn your cute face." He winks at me. Rachel walks in with Paul.

"Hey!" She yells to us and runs over.

"Hey!" Paul says too as he reaches us all.

"Paul. We as in Ross and I were wondering if we could babysit Ellie sometime. Help her with the break- up." I ask.

"Sure how's Friday I'll tell- STACEY!" He yells as she comes in to.

"They wanna babysit Ellie. Is that alright?" He asks. She nods so does Ellie whos behind her.

"Friday OK with you Stace." She nods and he walks off with Ellie to bring her to school.

"Hiya Ross, Laura and Rachel." She says to us and sits down.

"Hiya hun" I say to her.

"I cannot stand that b***h of a man. God he pushes my buttons in ways they shouldn't be pressed."

"Okay. Good to know. You didn't think that four years ago. But OKAY!" Ross/ Austin says.

I laugh like I'm supposed to. So does Rachel.

"Four years ago I was an idiot in need of sex. I'm not that anymore." She spits back.

"Ok then. Keep saying that but I know the truth." He fires at her.

"Just cause we're brother and sister doesn't mean I can't laugh at this fight." Rachel says laughing her head off.

"I know right!" I laugh with her.

"So your telling me that Laura's making you sexual deprived." Stacey spits at him.

"No friggin' way. But you obviously are due to your mood." He says casualy.

"So thats a yes to that question. Right Laura. You TOTALLY saved yourself for marriage." Stacey spits at us both.

"Sure because that wasn't a bunch of crap so you'd shut up." I spit at her.

"Fine. Be that way. But we all know the truth to you sex life. Happy birthday." She jokes grabs her bag and walks out.

"Bitchy today" Rachel says to us. I nod. Austin smirks.

Later on we were on the last scene.

"So Ellie..."

"I donnot care about you and daddy splitting up" Ellie tells Stacey.

"Oh! Okay then."

"I have better prioritys then that. Aunty Laura taught me that." She says proudly.

"Aunty Laura huh?" She questions. Ellie nods.

**The next day**

"It's sring break finally!" Austin says as he walks into Sonic Boom.

"I know. I almost died." I tell him.

"How?"

"Mrs. Santinieo hates me. Literally."

"Well. Forget about her because we have a wedding to plan." he tells me and pulls me into a hug.

"Yay" I squeal into his chest. I feel him laugh but holds it in.

"Anyway what do you wanna do?" He asks as I pull away from the hug.

" Go get some pizza at Mini's" He nods and we walk hand in hand down there.

He orders mushroom and I order peporoni.

"So how's life?" I ask him.

"Fine." He answers.

"Trish orders we get a new song done but I really have to plan, plan, plan!" I stress to him. He chuckles.

"For the wedding."

"When stressed just sing."

"What though?" I ask him.

"Whatever you feel."

"I'm born this way. OCD and stressy and parnoid. OMG BORN THIS WAY!" I yell to him and jump on a table.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, Baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_'There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are'_

_She said, 'cause he made you perfect, babe'_

_'So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say'_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby i was born this way_

_Baby i was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_

_I love my life i love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

**( I donnot own born this way or lady gaga) **

Austin and half the food court joins in half way through.

"Yay! I feel SO much MORE relaxed. Thanks Austin!" I tell him and sit back down.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm TOO awsome."

"And you make me feel like I've been locked outta heaven Ally Dawson" He say. I giggle and he starts to sing just like I did.

_**( I donnot Own Bruno Mars or Locked outta heaven) **_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line._

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

We all cheer and I rush to hug him.

"We've sung WAY too much today!" He exclaims.

"I agree! But it's easter WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" I yell and run off with my tiny pizza.

He follows.

I see Ross there with some blonde girl.

"Hiya Ross." I say and the blonde extends her hand.

"I'm Emma. Ross's wife and Cassandra's mother."

"Wife" I squeak out.

"Yeah. He didn't tell you." Emma questions. I shake my head.

"We're not very close." I tell her.

"Where's Cassandra?" Austin asks.

"Thats why we're here. Can I take Cassandra for the weekend for some father daughter bonding time." I nod at Ross.

"Of Corse. Your her father." Austin answers for me. I hold his hand that was currently on my shoulder.

"What's that?" Emma asks.

"What?" I ask her

"The ring on you wedding finger."

"Oh! Yeah I was gonna tell Ross later on but Austin and I are engaged." I say excitedly.

Emma pulls me into a tight hug.

"I know I've only known you for at least two minutes but... I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Emma squeals.

"Ross what do you think?" Emma asks him.

"It's amazing." He says truthily. We hug.

"We've never hugged before but it feels family like." Ross tells me.

"Same for me" I say and I pull back.

**I have made a page for this story... It's called http/ .com **

**Enjoy it! Spoilers are there!**


	21. Fights and Harmony!

_**I donnot A & A**_

_**Be Nice Ross!**_

_**With Emma**_

I had just left the house to get to know Ally and her fiancee. They seem nice. And young, too young if you ask me. But I do think their perfect for each other.

I left Ross alone with an eight month year old. I realyy wish I could be invisible when I want so I could see what is going on with them.

I told him to be nice and pacient. Well actually I YELLED at him to BE NICE and be pacient. (Insert cheeky smile here)

"Hello. I'm looking for an Ally Dawson or an Austin Moon have you seen either of them.?" I ask a Latino curly black haired girl.

She nods.

"I'm Trish. Ally's best friend. This is Dez, Austins best freckled friend. Their over there" She says and points up stairs.

"Thanks. I'm Emma, Ally's sister in law" I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"Your Ross's wife. Shes told me about you." She replys.

"Good things I hope!" I exclaim. She nods.

I walk upstairs and knock on the door before opening it. When it opens it reveals Austin and Ally at the piano. They probably didn't me knock.

"Anyway you want it, thats the way you need it anyway you want it." She laughs after she sings this.

"'Cause he lovin', touchin', squeezin' another." She sings again. He laughs now.

I smile and lean on the door frame.

**( I donnot own the original artist or song) **

"Sing more then with you little 'dance moves'" He puts air quotes on 'dance moves' proving she can't dance.

"Alright!" She exclaims and sings.

"'Cause he's" She puts both hands behind her back and Austin continues to play piano.

"Lovin'" She pulls out one hand.

"Touchin'" She brings out the other one. Their in a formation like your about to blow a fake kiss.

"Squeezin'" She kisses her hands.

"Another" She shuts her hands. More like slaps them.

They fall over laughing. Well not tecnically falling over but like that.

"So. Whens Emma getting here?" Ally asks Austin picking up a brown leather book with a big read **A **stitch onto the front.

"Five minutes ago" I say. They both turn. I wave with my fingers and walk up to them.

"You didn't see the dance did you?" Ally questions.

"NO!" I yell and I turn to laugh.

"Anyway you want it" I sing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very amusing" She says unamused.

"I thought so." I say laughing. Austin laughs to, until Ally gives him a death glare and he shuts up instantly.

"Sorry." He tells her. She kisses his cheek.

"Whipped." I mutter underneath.

"Shut up. So many people are saying that for the past year or so. I'm not sure why though." He tells us.

"Okay Monica." I joke with him.

"How'd you knoe my middle name is Monica?" He asks embarrassed.

"I went through your medical files and when I couldn't find anything I called Ally and asked about your middle name after yesterday you guys joking about it." I say casually. His eyes widen just like that Trish girls when I said I was Emma.

He turns to face Ally. With his arms crossed much like hers not five minutes ago.

"Sorry hunny." She says and he uncrosses his arms.

"Whipped souls." I mutter again.

"Shut up! Anyway shopping." Ally says and we walk out of the store.

_**In Petites ( Donnot own this store) **_

"So. You and Austin huh?" I ask.

"What about us?" She asks.

"Your quite young though don't you think?" I ask her.

"Yeah. But I donnot care." She tells me.

"What if it doesn't work out though? You'll be heart-broken." I ask.

"Well then divorce, annulment. But it'll never happen." She assures me.

"What if though?" I ask.

"These are a LOT of what if questions Emma." She tells me.

"But if so." I phrase it differently.

"Then I'll be heart broken but it'll never happen" She tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"I love him, he loves me"

"I dont doubt that but-"

"Listen Emma!" She snaps at me to cut me off.

"You got married to Ross at my age, AND DIDNT TELL ME!"

"AND you had a child with him about eight months ago and HID it from me. How do you think I feel?" She snaps again.

"I'm sorry about all that. But its the past. You cant change the past Ally." I tell her.

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I've been trying to change the past for the last ten years! Trying to stop the FUED between me and my pig of an ass BROTHER!" She yells.

"Your making a scene" I whisper to her.

"I DONT CARE!" She yells again.

"I'm NOT trying to start any arguements Ally. They were just questions." I tell her calmly.

"SO! They aren't making me any LESS NERVOUS about _marrying my best friend_" She whispers the last part.

"Your right! What if it goes wrong?! What if we break-up? I'll be friggin' heart broken!" She calms down. People were staring.

I put down the dress I was holding and drag Ally into a fitting room.

"Listen. I dont doubt that he loves you. Or. That you love him. Nothing'll go wrong if you just CALM DOWN." My hair falls down from its bun.

I push it behind my ear and carry on.

"Your just young. Thats my worry. Nothing else just how young you are." I just realise shes crying and hand her a tissue from my bag.

"You have to just think sometimes." I finish off.

"I know. And I have thought, but I've ALWAYS wanted to get married. But I really don't wanna be one of those people who's born, falls in love, gets married, has childs, grows old with their partner and then DIES" She stresses out to me.

"When was that part of the conversation?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I dunno." She says.

"Listen VERY carefully Ally okay?" I say. She nods.

"If you don't get married and you put it off then you could possibly change your mind however if you DO get married then it could ruin your nearby future." I say slowly. She nods.

"Which is it gonna be?" I ask.

"Do you love him or is it just that you think you love him?" I ask again. She sits on a nearby stool. Tears fall. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'll be your mum you never had right now okay?" She nods again.

"If you decide to get married then I'll support you one hundred or even one to three million percent I just don't want you making the wrong decition."

"Whats it gonna be Ally?" I ask.

She thinks for a minute and pulls out of the hug.

"I really do love him. But we're so young. My choice is... Marraige" She smiles as she says this.

I hug her tightly smiling as I do so.

"Lets go and plan then okay." She nods and we rush out the store.

When we get there the first thing that comes out of Austins mouth is:

"I hope we still have enough money for the wedding."

"We do!" She says.

"Okay-" My phone rings cutting my sentence away.

I raise a finger.

**"Have you told them yet?" **

_"I was just about to Ross!" _

**"Oh... Okay Emma! Bye"**

_"Bye!" _

"ALLY!" She turns.

"Ross and I booked you to a reservation somewhere for the wedding already. It's at the bellair hotel on June twenty third!" Her jaw flys open and she runs over to hug me.

"The BELLAIR HOTEL!" Trish yells from behind a giger who I guess is the Dez boy.

"In June" Dez says.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE AUSTIN!" Ally pleads.

"I'd totally say yes but we couldn't afford it Alls" He says. He does look pained to say it. Her face falls and she sits on the counter. Trish and Dez walk out from behind Austin.

"Shame on you Moon. Depriving you fiancee of her dream wedding. At the bellair hotel!" Trish tells him.

"In June." Dez repeats.

"Actually! Thats the best part of it. Ross and I will pay for all of it. All of the costs."

"We couldn't ask of you to do that Emma" Austin tells me.

"Yes we could. Austin PLEASE!" She pleads with him jumping off the counter.

"We can and we will!" I say. "NO OBJECTIONS. Ross said that him and Ally have grown apart so he wants to be brother and sister again instead of enimies. So paying for you guys wedding is a way for him to say sorry to you Ally." She smiles.

"Fine." Austin gives in. Ally rushes to hug me. Trish and her squeal and hug. So do her and Dez.

"Your my deffo maid of honor OKAY!" Ally screams.

"And Ross is giving me away as a thank you to him and you!" She screams and runs upstairs. Austin's laughing still as she runs down with a massive folder.

"Ally we have six months." He tells her.

"Thats not enough." All four of us, Dez included, scream at him. He throws up his hands in surrender.

I run to the folder and we start planning. I turn on the radio just as it hit seven o'clock.

"I love this song." Ally squeals as who's laughing now by Jessie J comes on. **( I donnot own Jessie J or Whos laughing now) **

She sings along.

"Hey Jessie I tag our photos from when we was in high school."

"Whos laughing now."

We all join in.

"Jessie! She broke outta the box"

"Oh My god babe your voice is like wow"

"When you drag my spirit down"

"Whos laughing now"

"Whos laughing now."

"Raise the bar"

"Whos laughing, laughing now"

"That was fun!" I say. They murmur in agreement.

"What other songs are on this radio station?" Austin asks her.

"Um... Mr know it all by Kelly Clarkson **( dont own song or artist) **and a bunch of others." Ally answers.

"Thats very descriptive." I reply.

"Why the hell can't we figure out what flowers!" Ally stresses. Austin rubs her arm.

"Wait guys. Question" They turn their heads to me.

"When are you planning on telling Lester, Mike and Mimi?" I ask. Their faces fall.

"Play Mr know it all Alls" I tell her she does so.

"Never."

"No friggin' way."

They both say in unison.

"Wait how are you EVER gonna pull this off! When you parents DONT FIGGIN' KNOW! You guys are engaged for god sake. Don't you think your dads gonna notice the MASSIVE dimond rock on your finger which is shining brightly in my eye" I say.

They shrug.

"AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE ENGAGED!" Mike, Mimi and Lester shout from the Sonic Boom doors.

"Crap." I mutter.

"Sorry guys." I tell them.

"You guys are so young you-"

"Save it Mimi! I've already talked to Ally about it and I think their ready."

"Oh! Then I'm so happy for my baby and my baby in law." Mimi hugs them both so does Mike.

"Dad. What do you think about this?" Ally asks Lester.

"Your my little girl and your gonna get married at seventeen. Nearly eighteen. And Emma. How could you allow this." I stare at the floor so does Ally.

"I'm just... Austin and I... I'm sorry but we love each other." Ally stutters.

"Your almost eighteen." I say to her.

"You can make your own decisions." I say again.

"She can. And she'll be eighteen by the time the wedding comes and Ross gives her away!" Dez blabs.

"DEZ!" I yell at him.

"Donnot expect ME to be there. AT this 'wedding' or so you call it."

"Lester!" I yell.

"And how long have you known?" He yells/ asks me.

"Only a day." I say.

"SHE TOLD YOU BEFORE SHE TOLD ME!" He yells at me. He turns to Auslly. I thought that was a cute couple name for them.

"You told a woman-" Ally cuts him off.

"It wasn't my fault! Okay! She saw the ring!" She yells holding up her hand. Shes crying.

"STILL! YOU COULD'VE SAID IT WAS A PROMISE RING!" He yells at her.

"Already got one." Austin answers for her.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE IN ONE HOUR!"

"LESTER!" I yell.

"DAD!" Ally yells.

"YOUR BEING UNREASONABLE!" Mimi yells joining in.

"AREN'T YOU PISSED OFF THAT THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU TWO FIRST!" Lester yells at Mimi.

"AT LEAST WE KNOW NOW! Thats all that matters" Mike steps in.

"LIKE I SAID! I WANT YOU-" He points his finger at Ally.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE! I don't EVER want to see you again." He walks out pushing anyone out of his way. Ally breaks down. Literally to the floor.

"Ally!" I run over to her as does everyone else. Austin was already beside her.

He was swaying her back and forth.

"I'm gonna call Ross. See if he can talk to you guys dad." Trish says and I give her my phone she was requesting for.

She goes to the stairs of Sonic Boom and waits for Ross to answer.

Half an hour later we had gotten Ally to calm down.

"You can come live with us Alls okay" Mimi and Mike tell her.

"It's okay guys she can stay with us." I tell them.

"NO! We insist." They say. I nod.

"Thanks so much guys." Ally says to them and they hug her.

"We'll go pack up your stuff in the time we have left. Trish and Dez come on. Can we have your key Ally?" I ask her. She nods and tosses me her key.

Trish, Dez and I drive down to her house and in around twenty minutes we have three quaters of her stuff in boxes and bags.

"Thats all she'll need for now." Trish says.

"We'll get more later." I say and we put the last box in Ross and I's car.

We drive back to Sonic Boom. Ally's waiting there with Mike and Mimi.

"We have most of her stuff but a little bits still there. We'll get it tomorrow. It's late. You two should stay in a do some weddding planning tomorrow. Have an amazing easter Saturday. Tell me where you guys live and I'll come over tomorrow okay hunny. Try get some sleep." I tell them. I kiss the top of Ally's head. We put the boxes into Austin's and Austin's parents cars.

"Goodnight. Trish and Dez I'll drive you guys home. Bye Austin, Mike, Mimi and Ally." I say and I get into my car and drive to the others houses and explain to all their parents why their late home.

When I get home Ross is asleep on the sofa and Cassandra's fast asleep in his arms.

"Cassandra. Lets get you to bed." I whisper to her. I pick her up and bring her to her cot.

"ROSS!" I yell at him and he wakes with a start. He runs into our bedroom and jumps into bed. I laugh at his stupidity.

_**With Ally**_

We get to Austin's house and I go straight to bed. I was told to sleep in Austin's room because they thought that if I got upset in the middle of the night then he could console me. I did get upset five times. He consoled me each time.

He looked tired in the morning. Very tired.

"Morning." I say to them as I walk into the kitchen where everyone currently were.

"Alls." I turn my head to Austin.

"You wearing one of my old shirts and a pair of pants and NOTHING ELSE. Please get changed." He tells me. My eyes widen and I run upstairs to get changed.

When I went down for the second time he passes me a pancake off the plate in the middle of the table.

"So Ally are you okay today?" Mike asks me. I nod.

"Thanks for asking." I say.

"Thats alright. You had a stressful day" Mike replys.

I feel Austin hold my hand under the table. He passes me a note. I read it discretly.

_I'm sorry. I messed up you and your dads relationship_

"You didn't mess it up. Don't be sorry." I tell him when his parents go upstairs.

"But it's my fault." He tells me.

"It's not! And even if it was I still would love you just as much as I do now. Okay Austin" I grab his hand.

The doorbells goes. I walk to open it with Austin. Ross is at the door.

"Hey little sis" He says and pulls me into a hug. We do hug more then ever since I saw the gun in the black box. He still won't tell me what it was.

"How'd you find me here?" I ask.

"Lester told me. He's being a dick. And if he's not there I still will. I'll walk you down the aisle just like you asked me to." He hugs me again.

"We'll as in Emma and I will help you plan. Her and I will help pay too." He tells me and I pull away from the hug.

"Hey Austin." They shake hands and Ross puts his arm around my shoulders and we go inside to the living room.

This is finally what I wanted. My brother and me in harmony. Getting married to the love of my life. And living in harmony with all my family with me. Kinda like an orphan. No mum or dad. Just the people who'll love me for the rest of their and my life. I know I'll love them for the rest of mine.

But I still have a wedding to plan.


	22. Make him see!

_**I am skipping it by four months**_

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Make him see it then! **_

_**With Ally**_

It's the very last Saturday of the Easter break and my Thursday didn't go to well. However my Friday went VERY well first Austin and I had a heartfelt conversation which obviously wasn't the highlight. BUT my brother Ross came over and for the first time we had a proper conversation not wanting to rip each others heads off.

He consoled me about my dads outburst and told me he tried to make him see sense but my dad wouldn't listen. He also brought the rest of my stuff over which I thanked him for. Apparently Emma had done it all. Emma and I have a nice friendship going. She's kind and she'll listen to me. Her and Ross are like my new parents and Cassandra's like my little sister.

Their all happy that Austin and I are engaged and want to pay for most of the wedding. I tell them we have enough, due to the fact I told Clen, Intel, Sportive, Show-er, Styl, Goth, Adve and Expense. They gave us some money for the wedding too. Expense is a MASSIVE romantic and trys to matchmake everyone around her. But I think Dez and her hit it off.

Ross and Emma are coming to the beach with us today aswell. Their bringing Lauren and Cassandra. Which I'm happy about. Laurens my little sister and she sleeps round Emma's and Ross's most weekends. They like to spend quality time with her. I always thought that she slept over a friends house but apparently not.

"So guys what are you doing today?" Mimi asks Austin and I.

"Well we're going to the beach with Trish, Dez, Emma whos the blonde from yesterday in case you didn't know who she was yesterday. Ross whos my brother. Cassandra whos their daughter and Lauren my little sister. Then after that Emma and I will plan some more."

"Oh Okay" Mimi likes my response.

I smile at her and soon enough the doorbell goes. Austin gets it.

"Hey! Trish and Dez are here. With Lauren, Ross and Emma. And Cassandra" He shouts to me.

"Okay!" I yell back.

I get up from the sofa and Lauren runs to me. She's always liked me so we've never have one fight ever. I hug her and she hugs back.

"I haven't seen you in three days!" I tell her. She smiles.

"Hey guys!" I tell Trish and Dez. They say the same and they all go to the living room.

"Austin and I are just going to be upstairs getting the bag. Mike, Mimi get to know them all."

"Feels like a B and B right now" Mike mutters jokingly.

We grab the bag and head down to the beach.

Everyones in the water except for Ross and I.

"I've always hated the beach." I tell him.

"I know. So do I." He replys.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"When you were little we used to come to the beach and just lay here and you'd always fall over and scream you'd always hate the beach. Best moments we ever had when I agreed with you. We'd hate the beach together. Sing and make it all better, or at least try. When you hit the age of ten and I was twenty we grew apart and mum died. We swore that we would never came to the beach again. Seven years later. Here we are. Married with a child at the age of twenty seven for me. And engaged to a man who I admit I do like and I think he's a good influence on you." He tells me.

"Thanks Ross for telling me that story. Now at least I know we had a past that was good instead of one that sucked." I tell him.

"We've changed so much Ross. Why though?" I ask him.

"Because we're people. We have enimies and friends. Lovers and ex- lovers. We're brother and sister though. That'll never change okay Ally." He tells me.

"I know it'll never change but... We have so much in common and we hated each other for SIX WHOLE YEARS. And then Uncle Eugine dies and we're best friends again." I say.

"I know. Maybe he held us back. I'm SO sorry I left you. I never meant to personally. I just had to get away from here." He tells me.

"It's OK! I'm sorry for being such an ass to you when we met again. Forgive and Forget." I ask. Pulling out much pinkie finger.

"Forgive and Forget" He links his with mine and we go down into the water.

Austin and I have a water fight.

When we get back to my/ the Moons house we get changed as in Austin and I get changed. We walk down to the mall. I know I have to face my dad at some point and I don't want it happening at my wedding.

We go into Sonic Boom and I see my dad WORKING for once.

"Hi dad" I say as I walk up to the counter.

"Hello. Come to tell me your preggo have we?" He fires at me.

"No. I've come to see if I can get your fogiveness." I say sternly.

"Is the wedding off?" He asks.

"No." Austin relpys.

"Then get out. You are no longer my daughter. Just like I told you. But this came in the mail. At least I have the guts to tell you and give you your mail." He says.

He hands me a stack of letters.

"Bye da-" He cuts me off.

"You are no longer my daughter. You just go." He says and I walk out the door.

I feel like crap. But then Austin grabs my hand and I feel like I can touch the sky.

Maybe singing could help.

**( I donnot own touch the sky or Julie Fowlis) **

_When cold wind is a' calling, and the sky is clear and bright_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light_

_I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky_

_Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago_

_I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream_

_I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky_

_And touch the sky, chase the wind _

_Chase the wind, touch the sky_

People joined in eventually.

It was a pretty good first seven hours of my life.

We all had a good time, but then I remember my dad. He's mad at me for reasons I have no idea of. I'm getting married in two months.

When we get back to the Moons household I write a list of all the things I still need to do.

_Wedding dress_

_Bridesmaids_

_Bridesmaids dresses_

_Seating plan _

_Flower girls_

_Best man_

**Vows**

Vows that'll be hard to get Austin to write. Not as hard for me but he can't even write a chorus let alone an entire verse of writing about commiting yourself forever. GOD! Commiting myself forever. I'll probably cry and pawn it off as happyiness.

I can do that.

"Austin." I say he turns his head from his phone.

"Vows. We need to write our vows." I tell him.

"Already done." He says casually.

"What? Already."

"I wrote them about a month ago Alls." I nod at this response.

"Oh."

"You haven't yet." He asks.

I shake my head.

"No. I haven't. I feel so unorginised.

"Write them now then." He suggests. I nod and get started.

About an hour later they've been written and I'm doing invitations.

_Ross_

_Emma_

_Cassandra_

_Lauren_

_Dad_

_Mike_

_Mimi _

_Trish _

_Dez_

_Dianna_

_Cassidy_

_Skylar_

_Rachel_

_Noah_

_Dallas_

_Melissa? Not sure? _

_Expense_

_Styl_

_Show-er_

_Joseph/ Joey _

_Sportive_

_Sportif _

_Goth _

_Adve_

_Clen_

_Intel _

_Frenchy _

_Celia_

_Mia_

_Kelly _

_All of Miss's Latina's class_

Thats all so far that I have.

I send them through the letter box outside and look through my wedding magazines. At the dresses.

Theres so many. I can't decide alone.

So I go and figure out my three brides maids and my two flower girls. I think Cassandra and Lauren. I'll have to ask them tomorrow.

My bridesmaids. I MUST have Dianna and Emma but whos my last one. It's between Skylar and Frenchy.

"Mimi!" I yell to her. Shes reading a book.

"Yes Ally." She says.

"Which one of my friends should be my bridesmaid. Skylar or Frenchy?" I ask her.

"Who have you been friends longer with?" She asks.

"Frenchy." I answer.

"Then pick her. She's been with you for much longer so when making the speach she'll know EXACTLY what to say. And she'll be there for you mostly" Mimi answers.

I nod.

"Your right. She's put up with me for this long she might aswell be there for me too." I say and I go to call her.

_**With Ross**_

The phone goes off snapping me out of my trance. It's Austin.

**Austin **Ross

**Hey**

Hi

**I'm freaking out man**

Why?

**I haven't written my vows and I told Ally I did and if I tell her I lied to her she'll kill me. Or worse call off the wedding. **

Why don't you just write the vows then?

**Because I can't write to save my life!**

Oh... Well good luck with that then!

~END OF COVO~

It's the last thing I said before I hung up. He's probably pissed off with me now.

Anyway I'm with a squealing Emma. Ally just asked her to be a bridesmaid. So shes screaming her head off.

Quite amusing to watch actually. :D


	23. Wedding Finally!

_**I Donnot Own A & A**_

_**Wedding time!**_

_**With Emma**_

Ally's just getting into her dress.

Yes. It is the twenty third of June and we're in the Belair hotel. Ally's gonna get married in three minutes.

"Ally are you okay?" Frechy asks.

"Yeah!" She shouts back to Frenchy.

She comes out in her dress.

"You look so beautiful Ally." I exclaim. She smiles.

"Are you ready to go get married?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." She exclaims and we get ready to walk out.

_**With Ally **_

All the bridesmaids have gone out there. I hear the music playing and Ross comes in and takes my hand.

We go to the entrance door and the doors open.

Everyones standing and waiting. I take small steps and when I get there everyone sits down. Ross kisses my cheek and goes to stand behind Emma.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Mr. Austin Moon and Ms. Ally Dawson. Before we begin does anyone object to this marriage." The priest says.

No one stands up.

"Okay. Good. Lets procced to the vows. Austin would you like to go first." He nods and takes a piece of paper from Sportif's hands.

"Ally, the first time we met thats a long story. But the first moment I saw you I thought, my GOD she's beautiful and then when you started talking and I thought you were REALLY high mantinence." I slap his arm playfully. "And when you actually agreed and helped me write another song I thought NOTHING else on this earth could make me feel better then I did."

"When we started to get to know each other and you told me stuff about you and I confessed to you all my fears and pet peves, frankly I thought you kinda were a nerd and high mantinence again. But I also saw a kind, caring and my god passionate girl who can make me feel better even from a small smile. When I heard you cry for the first time, I promised myself that I would never be the one to make you cry like that. Apparently I failed when we kissed and Kira came back. You almost cried and I could tell you would. And people told me you did."

"But that doesn't matter now! Because all that matters is that we're here and I love you and I hope you love me too."

I'm litterally crying at this speach.

"Oh right! Me!" I exclaim.

Frenchy goes to pass me my vows and I take them and start to read.

"Austin. When I was little, Dianna and I used to play all kinds of princess games and pretend we were locked away in a tower that only our 'knight in shining armour' could get us out of." I put air quotes around knight in shining armour.

"I thought, who the hell would want to rescue me and be with me over Dianna. But then you came along and you made me feel like I was worth twenty seven Dianna's. I felt more confident around you. And I wanted to tell you about ALL of my life. And I wish I did then. So I put it into little snippets. But I would've never guessed that we'd be here. At this wedding and getting married, being so happy in love. I guess you were ALWAYS my real knight in shining armour and I hope that you... that you... that you feel the very... very same way with me." I pause and take a breath from all the crying.

"That's all." I say.

Suddenly the worst happens.

"I OBJECT!"

"We've already asked that question!" I shout to them.

My dad comes out.

"HEY! Sure my timings not great but I ran here!" He shouts.

"What do you want?" Emma steps in front of us when she says this.

"I couldn't let my daughter get married without saying sorry." He says.

"Ally I'm sorry that I got so mad. But after a lot of thinking I realized. I'm an idiot for stopping this. And that I'm sorry." With that he goes to walk away.

I pause until he's almost out the door until I shout...

"WAIT! Stay. Be there for me today. Or whatevers left of the day." He nods and takes a seat.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"Rings." Ross answers.

"Ally. Repeat after me. I Ally Lysday Santanna Dawson."

I repeat.

"Take Austin Monica Moon."

I repeat again.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

I repeat again.

"In sickness and in health." I repeat him again.

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part" I repeat again.

I place the ring on his finger.

"Austin. Repeat after me. I Austin Monica Moon, take Ally Lysday Santanna Dawson. To be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part." Austin repeats his sentence and places the ring on my finger.

"Do you take each other?"

"I do" I say

"Ditto." Austin relpys.

"Seal it with a kiss before I explode from my tear outburst!" Ross yells.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." We do so.

I take off my shoes and pass them to Emma. We run down the aisle.

Because we're now one.


	24. Book

_**I donnot own A & A **_

_**Book**_

_**With Ally **_

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom." I say to the customer.

They walk off with a grunt.

"You too my good fello man. Bitch." Skylar says as she hears him grunt. He grunts at her.

"Nice man." She tells me sarcastically.

"Guess what I found?"

"What?"

"This amazing book."

"I need more info hun."

"It's about how all men are whats the word she used..." She thinks for a minute. Austin walks up to us.

"HOW ALL MEN ARE BASTARDS!" She yells.

"Sounds good."

"It's opened my eyes Allyson."

As if on cue Rachel walks in with the book in her hands.

"It's called Willow." She says. Skylar I mean.

"You've read it too." Rachel asks her.

She nods.

"My fello godess." They hug.

"Why the hell do I wanna read this now?" I question. I rip the book away from Rachels hands and an hour later I've finished it. Austin comes up behind me. I turn my head in Rachel and Skylars direction.

"You two. I don't ever wanna go near a boy again." I see Austin walk away from me as I yell this.

"Sorry hunny." I say and I run up to him. We hug.

"Thrower." I hear Rachel say.

"What?" I ask.

"Your totally a thrower to him" (Translation: Your totally throwing yourself at him)

I gasp.

"You are such a leaf BLOWER!" I yell.

"Pull drainer!" Skylar yells at me.

"Twig snapper!" Rachel yells at Skylar.

I storm off upstairs. Austin looks confused as hell.

"What?" He asks.

Ten minutes later Skylar and Rachel are at the practice room door.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"I'm sorry. " Skylar. "Me too" Rachel.

"Thats fine." I say. " I just can't live without you goddesses." I say. (Translation: I have absolutly no idea, I heard it off Friends. No copywrite to Friends)

We all hug in a tight embrace.

"We should throw that book away." I say. They nod.


	25. Chappy 25!

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Patched Relationship With Ross**_

_**With Ally. **_

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio (yeah)_

_Turn me up when you feel low (start it up a lil' bit)_

_This melody was meant for you (right there)_

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Gym class heroes baby!_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else _

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that _

_Like yeah yeah yeah, check it Trouty, I can handle that _

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks _

_Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks _

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that _

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_Let's go!_

_If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox _

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk _

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops _

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop _

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me _

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries _

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make _

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand _

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_I only pray you never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_(so hard to find)_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine _

_(yeah)_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo __**( Donnot own song or original artist) **_

Austin finishes his latest song and I applaued him. Ever since we got married things have gotten so much better. My dads practically making me give him grankids. Well he's hinting alot so it's vice versa kinda.

Ross and I have gotten so much closer. So have Emma & I. We go out shopping for Cassandra ALL THE TIME. Emma loves Cassandra SO MUCH she lets it show alot. Ross however is one of those people you have to figure out if you wanna get to know them.

He hides his feelings all the time. He doesn't like help at all. And sometimes he ignores little Cassandra for his work. We have patched up our relationship though. We're like brother and sister not enimies to kill each other. He's VERY supportive of Austin and I though. He likes to plan ahead. He's made a bank account for the two of us for when we're eighteen. He's put at least three thousand pounds in it a week. We've been married for eight months. Tomorrow it's Austin's birthday. He'll be eighteen. Then two weeks after I'll be eighteen. YAY!

Anyway Ross is still being annoying at times. Like when him and Emma are talking about something private. It will apparently be announced in around two minutes or so they say. When I ask him something he'll act all pissy.

We're in their house right now. Austin and I and the rest are waiting for them to tell us. They stand. There are sixteen people at the table, Austin, Me, Trish, Dez, My dad, Emma's mum, Show-er, Goth, Adve, Styl, Clen, Intel, Expense, Sportive, Lauren and lastly Cassandra.

"Okay. You're all probably wondering why we asked you ALL to come here. Well here goes everything..." Ross says.

"Emma's..." He looks nervous.

"Pregnant." I say. I noticed her stomach two seconds ago. She's round. Not fat but round.

"How could you tell?" They ask.

"I noticed your stomach. And how your not drinking wine. I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" I squeal. I stand and hug them.

"I told you all. Ally's in love with marriage and kids. She knows everything." Austin tells them. They nod and go to hug them.

"I'm gonna be an Auntie. Again." I sing. Austin joins in.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle. Again" He sings.

When we finish singing we see everyone laughing and having a great time.

"Emma. How far along are you?" Austin asks as we walk up to them.

"Four months." She says. Ross smiles at her.

"That explains the private talks and why your all pissy." We say in unison to them.


End file.
